Cul de bouteille et langue de plomb
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Que se cache-t-il derrière d'épais verres de contact et des lèvres scellées en permanence ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut parait-il.
1. Chapter 1

*****_avance au milieu des toiles d'araignées et des murs plein de poussière qui tombent en ruine_***** kof kof** ***_arrive devant une grande porte qui semble ne pas_ _avoir servi depuis un an_*** **mais où suis-je ?** ***_pousse avec difficulté la porte et découvre une_ _immense salle d'attente avec plein de personnes_ _à l'air totalement abattu qui n'ont_ _même plus la force de soupirer_*** **mais c'est quoi tout ces gens qui... oh bordel... MES LECTEURS !** ***_lesdits lecteurs tournent d'un seul coup la tête vers leur auteur indigne et cruelle et hésitent entre la brûler sur un bûcher ou l'enchaîner devant son_ _ordinateur pour qu'elle se bouge d'écrire la suite de ses fanfics_*** **SAUREZ-VOUS ME PARDONNER ? TOT

Je sais que cette fanfic n'est pas celle que vous attendez mais laissez-lui une petite chance de vous plaire ;_; elle a l'avantage d'être terminée et vous aurez une publication mensuelle ! Elle compte quatre chapitres et si je m'en sens le courage vous aurez peut-être même un épilogue citronné ! Et enfin j'aimerais vous parler de ma page facebook que j'ai créé pour vous chers lecteurs ! Une page où vous pourrez découvrir des extraits de fanfics, des dessins et un peu tout ce que je peux vous proposer en matière de GaaHina ! h-t-t-p DesiderataGirl (_sans les tirets évidemment_) J'espère vous retrouver bientôt !

**Cul de bouteille et langue de plomb**

Résumé : Que se cache-t-il derrière d'épais verres de contact et des lèvres scellées en permanence ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut parait-il.

Couple : GaaHina

Genre : UA, schoolfic, friendship, romance

Rating : K

Disclamair : Ouais, je continuerais à torturer ces personnages jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à les mettre ensemble dans ton manga Kishimoto !

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

Chapitre 1 :

Hinata retint à grand peine un bâillement. Non pas que le cours du professeur Hatake soit ennuyeux, mais la pauvre n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour réviser le contrôle de japonais qui avait eu lieu l'heure précédente. Elle remonta ses énormes lunettes sur son nez et tenta tant bien que mal de suivre la leçon sur les molécules. Finalement… Oui, ce cours était effectivement ennuyeux. Pauvre Hatake-senseï qui essayait désespérément d'intéresser ses élèves, c'était peine perdue. Fort heureusement pour lui comme pour eux, l'heure de la délivrance sonna avec la douce mélodie… pardon la stridente sonnerie de fin de cours. Tous les adolescents refermèrent leurs manuels et se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux.

En sortant, la Hyûga s'aperçut que sa vision était plus trouble que d'ordinaire, la fatigue peut-être ? Ou alors un peu de buée sur ses épais verres de contact ? Elle sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et essuya ce qu'elle pensait être un résidu de poussière. Néanmoins, ce fut une grave erreur car étant myope comme une taupe, la jeune fille ne voyait plus rien du tout. Un élève un peu trop pressé la bouscula et elle en fit tomber ses lunettes. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de se baisser pour les rattraper, un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que malgré leur épaisseur, les verres venaient d'être écrasés par un élève inattentif. Immédiatement, la lycéenne se mit à paniquer. Bon sang, sans ses lunettes elle était quasiment aveugle ! Que faire ?!

Brusquement, un bras la saisit et l'entraîna à l'écart du troupeau d'étudiants qui commençaient à s'impatienter du fait qu'elle reste en plein milieu du couloir. Fille ou garçon, s'interrogea-t-elle intérieurement. Avec sa vision trouble elle était bien incapable de deviner l'identité de son sauveur.

_ M, me, merci, je, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais c'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir tiré à l'écart des autres élèves. Quelqu'un a cassé mes lunettes et sans elles je suis quasiment aveugle, avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence et Hinata réalisa que son mystérieux bienfaiteur la tenait toujours par le bras.

_ Euh vous, vous pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plait ? Je, je dois rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras.

_ Je vais te raccompagner, déclara une voix grave qu'elle identifia comme masculine.

Ce timbre vocal, elle ne le connaissait pas et il lui donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas tant de la peur qu'elle ressentait, au contraire, elle était totalement sous le charme. Mais ce gars venait de lui dire : «_ je vais te raccompagner _» ? Impossible ! Elle n'allait quand même pas suivre un inconnu ! Et encore moins l'amener jusque chez elle ! Il rêvait debout le pauvre !

_ Euh n, non me, merci mais je, je vais ren, rentrer toute seule, refusa-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher à la fois ses joues rougissantes et ses yeux de nacres.

Pourquoi devait-elle les cacher derrière ses affreux culs de bouteilles ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir demandé à porter des lentilles de contact. C'était très courant de nos jours pour les personnes souffrant de problèmes de vue. De plus, elle avait largement assez d'argent pour s'en payer. Cependant, son père disait que c'était une coquetterie dont elle pouvait aisément se passer. Concentre-toi sur tes études plutôt que sur ton apparence physique, ne cessait-il de lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle introduisait le sujet. Tu penseras aux garçons plus tard, ajoutait-il avec dédain le plus souvent. Si elle rougissait généralement après ces paroles, ce n'était pas tant de gêne mais surtout de colère.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle au point de songer que sans ses fichues lunettes tous les jeunes hommes de son établissement allaient se retourner sur elle. C'était simplement pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau, cela ne faisait que l'enlaidir, elle était même la proie des moqueries des autres élèves. Avec ses cheveux tirés en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne et son uniforme porté de manière stricte, on la prenait pour un rat de bibliothèque incapable de communiquer normalement alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était se faire des amis. Mais personne ne voulait l'approcher… c'était « trop la honte » pour reprendre leur expression, de traîner avec une telle personne…

Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle se méfiait du garçon qui venait de lui proposer de la raccompagner. Personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole en temps normal, ni ne l'aidait d'ailleurs. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste sur ses gardes.

_ Tu as cassé tes lunettes, comment espères-tu rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Comme si elle le savait, s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings. La seule chose en sa capacité était de s'en remettre au hasard et d'espérer qu'un camion ne la faucherait pas sur le chemin !

_ Je, je, j'y arriverais d'une manière ou d'u, d'une autre, assura-t-elle en se dégageant brutalement de la prise qu'il exerçait sur elle.

Cependant, en se retournant elle fit une rencontre plus qu'intime avec le mur d'en face. Vivement la jeune fille se recula et massa son nez endolori.

_ Ah oui en effet, ironisa le garçon inconnu, maintenant je peux te laisser partir en toute sécurité.

De colère et d'humiliation elle lui fit face et tenta d'assassiner du regard cette forme floue constituée de rouge et de noir.

_ P, pourquoi tu tiens tant à, à me raccompagner, l'interrogea-t-elle avec irritation. Je, je ne sais même pas qui, qui tu es et tu, tu espères que je vais t'amener jusque chez moi co, comme ça ?!

_ Tu ne tiendras même pas deux mètres, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Non mais quel égoïste ! C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il voulait la ramener chez elle ?! Quel mufle ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas refuser, sous peine de se retrouver le lendemain à la rubrique nécrologique du journal que lisait son père tout les matins !

_ Et, et puis d'abord que, qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu n'es pas un, un psychopathe qui va tenter de me tuer dans une ruelle mal éclairée en me faisant croire que tu me ramènes à ma maison, s'exclama-t-elle complètement paniquée.

_ T'es vraiment paranoïaque toi, je suis dans ta classe espèce d'idiote et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me retrouver en prison pour meurtre, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Sabaku No Gaara, ça te dit quelque chose Hinata Hyûga ?

L'information fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de l'adolescente dont le regard commençait déjà à s'écarquiller. SABAKU NO GAARA ? SON VOISIN DE CLASSE ? Seigneur, c'était vraiment trop d'émotion pour son cœur fragile de lycéenne. Sabaku No Gaara dit « langue de plomb » à cause de son mutisme invétéré, était son voisin depuis le début de l'année et c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix. En fait, cela faisait des mois qu'elle le prenait en filature pour parvenir à écouter ce timbre vocale aussi insaisissable que le vent. Un passe-temps sans doute étrange pour le commun des mortels, mais il avait été le premier garçon à attirer son attention. D'une part, parce qu'il était son voisin donc assez proche physiquement parlant et ne nécessitant pas énormément d'efforts pour l'observation. D'autre part, parce qu'il se détachait facilement du lot avec ses cheveux rouge sanguins, ses yeux turquoises cernés de khôl et sa peau bien plus pale que la moyenne.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué était le fait qu'il ne parlait pour ainsi dire… jamais ! Même lorsque les professeurs lui posaient une question, il se contentait de leur lancer un regard terrifiant et de replonger la tête dans son manuel. En fait, tout le monde aurait voulu entendre sa voix ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mais il faisait bien trop peur pour que quelqu'un tente de le lui demander. Hinata quant à elle, n'avait jusqu'ici que pour seul passe-temps : les livres et les cours. Bien qu'elle soit vraiment très timide et craintive, cet aspect de son camarade avait réveillé un défaut qu'elle ne se connaissait pas : la curiosité. Et le plus étonnant pour elle, avait été de voir à quel point cette curiosité pouvait atteindre des proportions gigantesques.

En effet, la jeune fille jusqu'alors pure et innocente avait commencé à mettre au point des stratagèmes machiavéliques, pardon complexes pour entendre la voix du garçon. Mais cela s'était à chaque fois soldé par un échec. Il était vraiment trop malin ou alors trop chanceux. Par ailleurs, le fait de le suivre en permanence l'avait inconsciemment poussé à en découvrir plus à son sujet. Vu qu'il ne parlait jamais, personne ne savait rien sur lui. Le moindre petit détail qu'elle pouvait obtenir à partir de ses filatures devenait un trésor inestimable, et elle ne comptait partager cela avec personne d'autre. Vu d'un certain angle, on aurait pu penser qu'elle le voyait uniquement comme un sujet d'étude mais au fil du temps c'était devenu plus que ça. Elle aurait voulu le connaître vraiment, lui parler, qu'il lui livre de lui-même sa véritable personnalité. Alors là de se dire que LE Sabaku No Gaara était en train de lui parler, cela relevait du miracle !

Pourtant, un doute la prit. Et si ce gars lui mentait pour la mettre en confiance ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre et certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de son voisin de classe ? En y songeant, il y avait bien un moyen de s'en assurer. Lentement Hinata tendit la main vers ce qu'elle imaginait être son visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

_ Je cherche ton oreille, expliqua-t-elle en tâtonnant dans le vide.

Aussitôt le jeune homme lui prit la main et la porta à l'endroit désiré. Elle commença alors à chercher la preuve dont elle avait besoin. Ses doigts parcoururent le haut puis descendirent jusqu'au lobe et là elle sentit un piercing en forme de kanji, celui du mot amour. Le premier test venait d'être réussi mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

_ Alors satisfaite, l'interrogea-t-il d'une manière légèrement impatiente.

_ Non pas encore, il, il faudrait que tu ouvres ta veste et que, que tu dé, déboutonnes le haut de ta chemise, dit-elle d'une voix fébrile en réalisant le caractère limite pervers de sa demande que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son vis-à-vis.

_ T'es vraiment une perverse. Ça te suffit pas de me mater tous les jours, il faut en plus que je me déshabille devant toi maintenant, chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Brusquement les joues de la Hyûga s'embrasèrent. Était-elle donc si peu discrète ?!

_ Q, que, n'imp, n'importe quoi, bafouilla-t-elle complètement cramoisie. De, de toute façon je, je ne vois rien du tout.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles un bruit de froissement se fit entendre. Alors qu'elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, Hinata entendit un léger tintement.

_ Tiens, c'était ça que tu voulais n'est-ce pas, annonça-t-il en plaçant dans sa main une chaine avec un pendentif dont elle reconnut aux contours la forme de petit sablier.

Peu de personnes possédait ce genre de bijoux, c'était vraiment la seule preuve de son identité. En réalisant que c'était effectivement Sabaku No Gaara qui se tenait devant elle, la jeune fille se rendit compte d'un autre détail très fâcheux. Le garçon avait donc remarqué qu'elle le suivait. Et maintenant qu'elle était sûre de son identité, elle ne pouvait plus nier.

_ De, depuis quand le sais-tu, le questionna-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Quoi donc ? Ah, ça. Je l'ai remarqué quelques jours après les placements de classe, déclara-t-il légèrement amusé.

Alors il le savait depuis le début et il faisait semblant de rien ? Il devait bien se moquer d'elle depuis tout ce temps !

_ P, pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire si, si tu le savais, s'exclama-t-elle avec embarras en fronçant ses sourcils.

_ Parce que c'était amusant et que ça me faisait au moins une distraction, expliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les perles s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette phrase. Amusant ? Il venait bien d'employer le terme « amusant » ? Donc, il se moquait réellement d'elle ? Il l'assimilait à une « distraction », cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Cela l'énervait même beaucoup qu'on la considère comme tel ! Dire qu'elle cherchait simplement à faire sa connaissance, bon d'une manière assez douteuse certes mais puisque c'était ainsi, elle allait se faire un plaisir de mettre fin à ce jeu stupide.

_ T, très bien alors tu, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que c'était la dernière fois, de, de toute façon j'ai eu ce que je voulais aujourd'hui a, alors je, je ne t'épierais plus, cracha-t-elle amèrement.

_ Ce que tu voulais répéta-t-il légèrement perplexe.

_ Ta voix ! Je voulais entendre ta voix au moins une fois et maintenant que je l'ai entendu je suis satisfaite, voilà !

En fait, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, du moins ça l'était au début mais plus aujourd'hui. Elle aurait également voulu le connaître un peu mieux mais vu la manière dont avait débuté les choses, il ne la prendrait certainement pas au sérieux. De plus, il l'avait blessé dans sa fierté alors elle préférait largement feindre l'indifférence.

_ Hm, alors comme ça toi aussi ?

_ Quoi « moi aussi », se braqua-t-elle instinctivement.

_ Tu es comme tous les autres, c'est uniquement ma voix qui t'intéresse. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps passé à m'épier, ton objectif avait évolué, mais il faut croire que je t'ai surestimé, cracha-t-il amèrement.

Surestimé ? Après s'être moquée d'elle, voilà qu'il la rabaissait maintenant ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il au juste ?

_ Eh bien pour, pour ta gouverne, saches que je regrette de m'être intéressée à un type comme toi ! J'aurais dû comprendre dès le départ qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que ta voix de bien, plutôt que de me fatiguer à chercher le reste, vociféra-t-elle avec irritation avant de tourner les talons.

La voilà bien à présent. La seule chose qui s'offrait à sa vue n'était qu'un mélange indistinct de couleurs diffuses. Et elle ne parlait même pas des formes… Comment faire pour se déplacer dans un univers aussi flou ? Alors qu'elle faisait un pas craintif en avant, Hinata sentit une main prendre la sienne.

_ Qui…

_ C'est moi idiote, répondit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement et lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que tu veux Sabaku, s'énerva-t-elle en essayant de récupérer sa main sans succès. Je, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

_ J'ai jamais dit ça.

Certes il avait raison, mais rien qu'au ton de sa voix ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Il l'avait clairement dénigré. Et il était évident qu'il ne supportait pas les gens comme elle : ceux qui s'intéressent juste à l'aspect curieux de sa personne et pas lui-même. Elle l'avait déçu apparemment. Une petite seconde… déçu ? Mais alors cela signifiait qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, « surestimé » voulait bien dire qu'il avait de l'estime pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, au contraire elle n'avait fait que de l'observer en cachette tous les jours pour en découvrir plus à son sujet. Elle se voyait encore avec son petit carnet en train d'énumérer à voix haute les détails qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur lui.

_ Non mais… Tu l'as pensé très fort, murmura-t-elle d'un petit ton dépité. Tu me considères comme tous les autres hein ? C'est vrai qu'au début je voulais simplement entendre ta voix. J'étais curieuse, et puis au fur et à mesure je découvrais d'autres petites choses. Je voudrais en apprendre plus sur toi, savoir qui est véritablement Sabaku No Gaara. Mais… j'imagine que tu ne vas pas me croire aussi facilement.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence que la lycéenne perçut comme une réponse au premier abord.

_ Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Eh ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il la croyait en fin de compte ? Cette idée la troubla légèrement.

_ Ce, c'est vrai mais…

_ On va passer un marché, si tu acceptes de me laisser te raccompagner chez toi, je te donne toutes les informations que tu veux à mon sujet, proposa-t-il d'un ton qui lui parut sérieux.

Toutes les informations ? Vraiment toutes ? Elle pourrait vraiment lui poser autant de questions que son esprit était capable d'imaginer ? C'était une offre sensationnelle ! Et pas chère payée en plus !

_ Marché conclu, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

Par la faute de sa myopie, Hinata ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se douter que Gaara était en train de la fixer en ce moment-même.

_ Pourquoi tu ne souris pas comme ça en classe ? Ça te va bien, tu devrais le faire plus souvent, lui conseilla-t-il nonchalamment.

Ce compliment inattendu la rendit aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Est-ce qu'il se moquait encore ? Il n'en avait pas l'air au son de sa voix mais bon, c'était tout de même la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille. Dans ce genre de situations, des remerciements s'imposent généralement, non ?

_ Euh je, bah, euh…

Apparemment ce n'était pas encore ça.

_ Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne lèves jamais la main en classe, même si tu connais les réponses, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Ce commentaire lui fit à nouveau froncer les sourcils et toute sa gêne fut remplacée par un sentiment d'humiliation.

_ Je, je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! On, on sent tout de suite que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de timide ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un tel défaut, se plaignit-elle en arborant une moue triste.

_ Peut-être, mais j'en ai plein d'autres pour compenser, rétorqua-t-il.

Dans un mélange de colère et de curiosité, Hinata n'hésita pas à lui demander lesquels. Cependant, en bon sadique qui se respecte, il préféra faire durer le plaisir avant de lui répondre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes (elle avait eu le temps de faire le compte dans sa tête à défaut de pouvoir consulter sa montre), il se décida à parler.

_ Voyons, je suis asocial, grincheux, bagarreur, impulsif ou alors complètement passif, sadique aussi, assez moqueur, très rancunier et quoi d'autre encore…

La Hyûga n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il dresse aussi facilement la liste de tous ses défauts. C'étaient pourtant le genre de choses que l'on n'aime pas évoquer. Mais lui il en parlait comme ça, tranquillement. Sans savoir pourquoi, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit tout cela, elle ne parvenait plus à lui en vouloir.

_ Je, je pense que ça me suffira pour le moment, le prévint-elle totalement calmée.

_ Ah, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle crut qu'il avait comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer. En vérité ce simple petit mot avait pour but de la prévenir d'un obstacle. Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, il la tira brusquement en arrière avec pour seule explication : « escalier ».

_ Ah mince, comprit-elle automatiquement. Elle est où la rampe ?

_ Tu comptes les descendre toute seule, s'étonna-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

_ J'en ai chez moi, j'ai pris l'habitude. Une fois ma petite sœur s'est amusée à cacher mes lunettes et pendant toute la journée j'ai dû me déplacer à l'aveuglette. J'ai réalisé que si je les perdais à nouveau, ce serait vraiment problématique de ne pas connaître assez bien mon environnement. Donc je m'entraîne une fois par semaine et j'arrive de mieux en mieux à descendre et remonter les escaliers. C'est juste que je met plus de temps.

_ Mouais, fit-il apparemment peu convaincu. Je vais quand même te tenir la main, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta chute sur la conscience.

Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour descendre avec prudence les marches. Mais étonnement, le fait qu'il lui tienne la main la mettait plus à l'aise que d'habitude, sans doute le fait de savoir que quelqu'un était là au cas où elle glissait.

_ Attention la dernière, la prévint-il.

Une fois qu'ils furent parvenus tout en bas des marches, Hinata put enfin se détendre. Elle tourna la tête vers la masse de formes et de couleurs que formait Gaara et lui sourit avec soulagement.

_ Merci !

_ De rien, fit-il nonchalamment. On y va ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et le suivit. Ils changèrent rapidement leurs chaussures et pour une fois Hinata fut bien contente que quelqu'un l'accompagne à son casier. Elle ignorait qui les attribuait aux élèves mais celui qui avait choisi le sien avait vraiment mal fait son boulot. Comment avaient-ils pu imaginer sincèrement qu'une fille aussi petite… bon d'accord elle faisait 1m60 ce qui était plutôt moyen, mais pas assez grand tout de même pour atteindre la case située tout en haut ! Le Sabaku No eut la gentillesse de l'aider dans cette tâche fastidieuse, si seulement il pouvait faire ça tous les jours cela lui enlèverait un grand poids ! Mais bon aujourd'hui était une occasion exceptionnelle, elle savait bien que cela ne risquait pas de se reproduire.

Il lui prit à nouveau la main en sortant du bâtiment, le soleil lui agressa les rétines. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer directement ses yeux fragiles à ses puissants rayons et encore il était seize heures passées, donc bien moins forts qu'à midi mais tout de même !

_ Alors, c'est par où, l'interrogea-t-il.

Une légère nervosité revint picoter les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle réalisait vraiment que son camarade voulait l'accompagner jusque chez elle. C'était gênant car elle n'avait en réalité, jamais invité personne à sa maison. Son père n'était pas le genre très accueillant et de toute façon, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis. Mais… avec toutes les choses qu'elle allait apprendre sur lui durant le trajet, peut-être que les choses pourraient être différentes. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à surpasser sa timidité et trouver une quelconque manière de se faire apprécier de lui ? Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

_ Euh, il, il faut prendre le bus.

_ Tu prends lequel ? Le 1 ?

_ Co, comment tu le sais, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ C'est un des rares proches du lycée qui passe à côté des quartiers résidentiels, répondit-il simplement.

Brillante déduction, mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle habitait là-bas ? Si le garçon aux turquoises était mystérieux, on pouvait dire que les gens n'en savaient généralement pas beaucoup à son sujet à elle non plus. Il faut dire que cela ne les intéressaient pas des masses non plus. Du coup, elle se demandait bien comment il pouvait faire une hypothèse d'une telle justesse aussi facilement.

_ Qu, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'habite dans ce genre de quartiers ?

_ Ton carnet d'étudiant. Un jour tu l'as fait tomber, j'ai vu ton adresse avant que tu le ramasses, avoua-t-il naturellement.

L'information fit le chemin jusqu'au cerveau de la brune.

_ Mais, mais alors tu sais déjà où j'habite en fait, s'exclama-t-elle choquée. P, pourquoi tu m'as demandé où c'était ?

_ Parce que je préférais que tu le fasses de toi-même, je voulais pas passer pour un stalker non plus.

Sur le coup elle préféra ne rien dire, après tout elle avait déjà fait fort de ce côté-là. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle commence à lui poser quelques questions.

_ Et toi Sabaku, où est-ce que tu habites ?

_ Dans le quartier ouest, 510 avenue des kakis.

_ Quoi ! Mais c'est complètement à l'opposé ! La, laisses tomber je, je vais prendre un taxi, décida-t-elle embarrassée.

_ Si tu fais ça, tu fais une croix sur les questions que tu pouvais me poser. Tu en es consciente, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement dédaigneux.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait proposé de l'accompagner s'il savait déjà que leurs destinations n'étaient pas du tout compatibles ? Tout ça pour qu'elle lui pose des questions en plus ? Ce n'était pas du tout logique ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

_ M, mais ce n'est pas du tout pratique pour toi ! Tu, tu savais très bien que tu serais obligé de faire l'aller-retour, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as proposé ce marché ? C'est complètement désavantageux pour toi !

_ Peut-être que j'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec toi.

_ Que, comment… ?

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pourquoi lui dire une chose pareille ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

_ Quand on propose de raccompagner quelqu'un ce n'est jamais innocent Hyûga. C'est pour prolonger les moments passés avec la personne. Enfin… c'est ce que dit ma sœur en tout cas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

… Comment était-elle sensée prendre ça au juste ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'elle ou est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de la raccompagner ? Elle se sentait vraiment vexée, il aurait bien mieux fait de ne rien lui dire. Tant pis pour les questions, elle n'était même pas capable de savoir s'il lui disait la vérité ou non de toute façon… Autant prendre un taxi et laisser tout le monde rentrer chez soi tranquillement.

_ Je, j'en suis ravie pour ta sœur mais on dirait que ça ne t'enchantes pas plus que ça, a, alors je vais rentrer en taxi et…

_ Je ne crois pas non, la coupa-t-il en lui attrapant brusquement le poignet et en l'entraînant avec lui.

Elle faillit rater une marche mais il la rattrapa au vol.

_ Bonjour, deux tickets s'il vous plait, l'entendit-elle dire, suivi par le bruit de la monnaie qui tombe.

Le fourbe ! Il l'avait faite monter de force dans le bus ! Mais c'était quoi son problème à la fin ? Il tenait tant que ça à ce qu'elle lui pose des questions à son sujet ? Pourquoi un garçon aussi mystérieux que lui, voulait-il à ce point qu'elle sache des choses sur lui ? Il se gardait bien de laisser échapper le moindre son en général alors… pourquoi aujourd'hui subitement ?

_ Il y a une place là-bas, l'informa-t-il en la tirant à nouveau.

Il la poussa à s'asseoir mais elle ne l'entendit pas faire de même.

_ P, pourquoi est-ce que tu restes debout ?

_ Parce que toutes les autres places sont prises et qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un reste à côté de toi pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt à ta place, débita-t-il nonchalamment.

Cette idée lui sembla injuste. Même s'il l'avait mise de force dans le bus, il allait quand même être obligé de l'accompagner jusque chez elle avant de pouvoir refaire le trajet en sens inverse, tout ça pour qu'ils puissent simplement échanger quelques mots. Même si c'était peu de choses, elle pouvait au moins partager son fardeau en restant debout le temps que durerait le voyage en bus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, l'interrogea-t-il en la voyant se lever.

_ Je, je suis peut-être myope mais je tiens encore sur mes jambes. Il, il n'y a pas de raisons que tu le sois le seul à rester debout, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu ne sais même pas où te tenir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

Non mais dis donc, c'était quoi cette attitude ? Elle essayait de se montrer compatissante et voilà qu'il lui renvoyait sa gentillesse à la figure ! Elle tâtonna dans le vide à la recherche d'une barre à laquelle se cramponner, mais avant de rencontrer quoi que ce soit de solide, un bras vint entourer sa taille et elle se retrouva collée contre un corps étranger. Inutile de se demander à qui il pouvait bien appartenir. Mais cette soudaine proximité était affreusement gênante ! Idiot de Sabaku, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un esclandre en plein bus apparemment bondé ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Elle garda la tête baissée pour ne pas lui laisser le plaisir d'observer ses rougeurs et se tint du bout des doigts à la veste de son uniforme de lycéen. Une main seulement pour ne pas se retrouver complètement tournée contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que les gens s'imaginent qu'elle enlaçait volontairement son camarade de classe en public ! En plus à cette heure-ci il devait y avoir tous les passagers habituels, ils devaient tous penser qu'elle cachait bien son jeu la petite coincée de service. Toujours dans le fond du bus, collée à la fenêtre à regarder inlassablement le même paysage chaque jour. N'adressant même pas la parole à la personne qui s'asseyait à sa gauche sans demander le plus souvent, la permission.

Comme elle enviait les collégiennes de l'établissement voisin qui faisait toujours le chemin à deux et ne cessaient de bavarder et de rire. Toujours assises la place juste devant la sienne, l'obligeant à écouter malgré elle leurs conversations futiles. Puis il y avait le business man, l'oreillette enfoncée dans son oreille droite ne cessant d'argumenter avec ses collègues du dernier projet en cours. Les quelques personnes âgées qui peuplent toujours les transports en commun et vous assassinent du regard si vous avez le malheur de vous asseoir avant eux. Et puis les habituelles femmes au foyer qui rentraient fatiguées de leurs courses pour aller préparer le repas du soir à leur famille. Elle enviait vraiment tout ces gens avec leur petite routine. Ces gens qui avaient toujours quelqu'un à qui raconter leur journée…

Quant elle rentrait à la maison, personne ne lui demandait si ses cours s'étaient bien passés. Personne ne la taquinait sur un éventuel petit ami ou au moins garçon pour qui elle aurait des sentiments. Les repas en famille n'existaient pas, son père prenait le sien dans son bureau car il avait toujours énormément de travail et depuis son plus jeune âge Hinata avait prit l'habitude de manger silencieusement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère, une femme choisie au hasard pour donner une descendance au clan Hyûga qui avait préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de subir le poids social de cette prestigieuse famille. Une nourrice s'était occupée d'elle mais sans lui offrir la tendresse nécessaire à toute enfance heureuse et épanouie. Six ans plus tard, son père décidait qu'un garçon ne serait pas de trop et ferait sans doute un meilleur héritier que son ainée. Il choisit donc avec plus d'attention la future porteuse de sa progéniture.

Ce fut une femme d'esprit, droite, pointilleuse, à la beauté glaciale et un sens des traditions qui s'accordait parfaitement à celui des Hyûga. Elle fut acceptée immédiatement, tant et si bien qu'ils poussèrent l'union jusqu'au mariage avant même l'arrivée de l'enfant. Sans doute était-ce le fait de cette relation si parfaite, mais Hiashi fut bien moins déçu par l'arrivée de sa seconde fille : Hanabi. Il lui semblait qu'avec une telle mère, le bébé serait forcément prometteur, contrairement au précédent. Après l'arrivée de sa petite sœur, Hinata qui n'était pas très choyée fut bien davantage délaissée par sa nouvelle famille. Sa belle-mère concentrait son intérêt sur son propre enfant et son père avait toujours beaucoup, beaucoup de travail.

Ses yeux commençaient à la picoter lorsqu'elle songea qu'une fois de plus elle serait obligée de chercher ses clefs de maison dans son sac, car personne ne se donnait jamais la peine de venir lui ouvrir la porte. Un jour elle avait eu le malheur de les oublier, elle avait attendu jusqu'au soir, affamée et éreintée d'une longue journée de cours, que sa belle-mère sorte les poubelles pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Malgré ses coups de sonnettes répétés, personne n'avait daigné lui ouvrir. Elle savait qu'une fois ses dix-huit ans atteints et son diplôme en poche, son père se ferait un plaisir de la mettre dehors. Une gêne en moins, l'avait-elle entendu dire un jour à sa femme. Quoi de plus douloureux pour un enfant de découvrir que ses propres parents vous rejettent ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de sa gorge de se serrer. La jeune fille en oubliait presque qu'elle était dans un bus, collée à son camarade de classe. Elle serra malgré elle, le tissu de sa veste ce qui attira immanquablement l'attention de son propriétaire. Mais ça elle n'en avait pas conscience. La seule chose qu'elle percevait actuellement était sa douleur grandissante. Non pas qu'elle l'avait oublié, elle y pensait chaque jour, mais parfois cela faisait moins mal. Depuis qu'elle avait trouvé de quoi occuper son esprit ces derniers temps, la vie lui paraissait moins fade, moins triste. Depuis qu'elle s'intéressait de près à la personne qu'était Sabaku No Gaara, elle ne s'ennuyait pas un seul instant. Elle imaginait des tas de choses à son sujet à partir de ses petites recherches. Quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, le même genre de questions revenaient : « que fait-il en ce moment ? » « à quoi pense-t-il lorsqu'il regarde par la fenêtre ? » « pourquoi agit-il comme ceci ? » « pourquoi soupire-t-il comme cela ? »

Ses pensées étaient emplies de lui, voilà pourquoi elle trouvait si irréel ce marché qu'il lui avait proposé. Qu'y gagnait-il à la raccompagner chez elle ? À lui offrir sur un plateau toutes les réponses aux interrogations qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs mois ? Passer du temps avec elle ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête, aucune affirmation logique ne lui venait. Alors pour vérifier ses doutes, une idée… non, davantage une envie, lui prit tout à coup.

_ Sa, Sabaku, je, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, pas tout de suite, murmura-t-elle en levant son regard suppliant vers ce qu'elle pensait être son visage.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

« _-Pou-pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais ?_ »

* * *

**Haruko : ***_avance prudemment et essaie d'éviter les mines de bombes explosives_ _que les personnages auraient pu_ _poser pour -la tuer- fêter son retour_*** **Sa, salut ?

**Hinata : ***_jette les lunettes par la_ fenêtre***** Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obliges à porter ces horreurs ? Tu débarques comme ça au bout d'un an et tu me fais déjà des misères ! TOT

**Gaara : ***_arrache violemment sa veste qui lui sert le cou et pousse un long_ soupir*** **Je sais que je ne suis pas connu pour être très bavard mais quand même, tu ne trouves pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin là ?

**Haruko : ***_savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir sans recevoir une avalanche de reproches_*** **Ecoute, j'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose par rapport à tes yeux et maintenant c'est chose faite 8D quant à toi Gaara chéri que j'aime à la folie, bah c'était juste pour rendre ta voix encore plus attirante et sexy et sensuelle et hhuhuhuhuaahahahahouhouhouh** ***_bave_*****

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_se regardent avec effroi pendant que l'auteur continue à délirer dans son coin_*****

**Haruko :** *****_reprend légèrement_ contenance***** Bon alors mes petits chéris, j'ai une grande nouvelle !

**Gaara : ***_blasé*****_ tu as finalement décidé de finir somnambule pour m'offrir un lemon digne de ce nom ?

**Hinata : ***_pleine d'espoir*****_ tu as enfin continué la fiancée du Kazekage ?

**Haruko : ***_commence à creuser un trou*****_ non et non (**enfin presque non, j'ai bien continué la fiancée du Kazekage mais c'était pas le dernier chapitre en cours, plutôt deux ou trois chapitres plus loin**) je voulais plutôt parler de conventions genre Mang'Azur, Japan Expo tout ça quoi.

**Gaara : ***_hausse un sourcil quasi inexistant*****_ si ça n'a aucun rapport avec un lemon où je suis un Dieu du sexe je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

**Hinata : ***_un peu déçue mais elle s'y attendait en même temps_***** quoi tu vas encore te balader en cosplay ? Mais ça tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas nouveau et si c'est une invitation à croiser des lecteurs, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils cherchent plutôt à t'étrangler ? Te rouer de coups de fouet ? Te forcer à lire du NaruSaku ? *****_frissonne à l'évocation de ce pairing ignoble_*****

**Haruko : ***_frissonne également et vomit dans une bassine qui traînait par là_*** **Non cette année je ne parle pas de cosplay. C'est une grande nouveauté ! Bon je ne suis pas encore sûre, j'attends les résultats mais s'il y a une chance j'aimerais au moins que les lecteurs soient au courant !

**Gaara : ***_prêt à se limer les ongles pour montrer son ennui profond_***** Bon tu accouches oui ou non ?

**Haruko : ***_vexée*****_ oui oui ça va ! Bon il y a des chances pour que j'obtienne un stand exposant à Mang'Azur ! J'y exposerais mes dessins, le premier chapitre de mon doujin GaaHina (**avec des bonus normalement**) ET si j'arrive le terminer à temps, la fiancée du Kazekage va sortir en livre relié avec des illustrations inédites à chaque chapitre *****_saute __partout dans son trou et danse avec __sa pelle_*****

**Hinata et Gaara : ***_complètement sous le cho__c_*****

**Haruko : ***_très fière de son effet_*** **hahah ça vous laisse sans voix hein ? 8D Bon par contre vu le prix que ça me coûte de le faire imprimer, je ferais 7 chapitres pour commencer u_U Voilà vous voyez chers lecteurs je ne vous oublie pas ! 8D Et si par malheur je n'ai pas de stand... il y a toujours la VENTE PAR CORRESPONDANCE !

**Gaara : ***_légèrement sceptique_***** parce que tu penses vraiment -en admettant que tu ais ton stand- que des gens vont dépenser ne serait-ce qu'un euro pour toi ?

**Haruko : ***_le menace avec sa pelle depuis son trou de plus en plus profond*****_ j'ai le droit de rêver ! D8

**Hinata :** et pourquoi tu creuses ce trou au fait ?

**Haruko : ***_ess__uie son front et plante la pelle dans le sol_***** bah je me disais que là les lecteurs pourraient me jeter autant de cailloux qu'ils veulent sans me rater.

**Hinata : ***_la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la raison, puis réalise que finalement elle est peut-être bien dans le vrai*****_ et tu vas faire comment pour récolter tes reviews si tu restes dans ce trou ?

**Haruko :** bah ils en jetteront peut-être en même temps que les cailloux et les tomates.

**Gaara : ***_hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation_***** c'est sans doute l'idée la moins bête que tu ais eu jusqu'ici. *****_se tourne vers Hinata avec un sourire __charmeur_***** bon bah puisqu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour récolter les reviews, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un peu de bon temps ?

**Hinata : ***_rougit et s'en va avec lui*****_

**Haruko :**_** ***met ses mains en porte-voix pour que les lecteurs l'entendent*** **_Chers lecteurs, si vous vous sentez l'envie de me lancer une reviews -en plus des cailloux, des tomates et des ordures que mon absence justifie- je ne vous retiens pas ! Je vous dis à dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé celui-ci !


	2. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs, vous l'aviez espéré et le voici ! Concernant ce second chapitre il y a une petite précision que je dois vous faire connaître. En réalité cette fanfic est une collaboration avec mon amie Shik-Aya-Chan, j'avais rédigé le début et la fin (**très intelligent vous en conviendrez 8D**) et je bloquais sur le milieu, j'avais pourtant écrit tout un paragraphe où je décrivais les événement0s qui devaient se dérouler. Mais impossible d'écrire... Elle m'a donc gentiment proposé de s'en charger à ma place o/ Donc le scénario est toujours le mien est dans ce deuxième chapitre nos écritures sont mêlées, à vous de voir si reconnaissez qui a écrit quoi huhu ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que cette nouvelle fanfic vous ait plu ! Et sans plus attendre je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Hina-hime971 :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**didie :** Jamais je ne laisserais tomber le fandom ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic au point de la mettre dans tes favoris ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**Sarameen :** Et ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air, me revoici ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer les autres, crois-moi ça me fait de la peine de les laisser en suspens depuis si longtemps... En tout cas ça me réchauffe le coeur de savoir que tu apprécies quand même la nouveauté ;_;

**Lily-Rose :** Merci ! Les reviews c'est le moteur de l'auteur, les quelques minutes que tu prends pour en écrire une sont toujours une immense source de joie pour moi TvT je suis très contente de voir que malgré l'univers alternatif mon appréhension des personnages est toujours bien reçue !

**cococook :** uhuhuhu quelle pression TuT Oui sur celle-ci pas de souci, à moins qu'internet me lâche ou que mon disque dur décide de prendre sa retraite, vous aurez le troisième chapitre dans un mois ! M'amuser c'est moins sûr XD je suis dans les planches jusqu'au cou ! Mais merci !

**Yvee :** Merci beaucoup ! Alors c'est une très bonne question que tu poses et la raison est que je suis avide de reviews 8D si je postais tout d'un coup j'en aurais beaucoup moins huhhuhu et puis au moins ça vous fait tenir quelques temps en attendant que j'arrive à en finir une autre héhéhéh.. Finalement je ne serais qu'à la Japan Expo de Paris, j'ai été refusé par le Mang'Azur =/ mais merci quand même ^^ oula oui effectivement le Canada ça fait loin ! Mais il n'y a pas de convention chez toi ? o.o En général il y en a un peu partout non ? ... HAN C'EST TROP GENTIL MERCIIIIII ! T_T pour l'instant les dessins sont loin d'être finis donc pas de publication mais j'espère avoir terminé à temps pour Juillet ! Encore merci de ton intérêt ça me va droit au coeur !

**Gaado :** Oui enfin et j'espère pour rester T_T je voudrais venir à bout de toutes mes fanfics ! Mais pour l'instant vous devrez vous contenter de celle-ci... Au moins elle vous plait et c'est l'essentiel !

**Nawaki :** han une de plus ! 8D j'adore les gens qui me disent que je leur ai transmis la passion du GaaHina huhuhuh je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour continuer à m'améliorer ! Encore merci !

**Mikaya :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce premier chapitre (j'espère que la première impression est toujours la bonne ;D) par contre concernant le mang'azur je n'ai pas été retenue, je serais donc là en tant que visiteuse =) j'y serais sûrement en cosplay ^^

Bonne lecture !

_desiderata-girl_ ou _Haruko_

**Cul de bouteille et langue de plomb**

Chapitre 2 :

Il ne répondit rien, en revanche elle entendit très bien la sonnerie d'alerte indiquant qu'une personne avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt. Le bus poursuivit sa route quelques secondes encore avant de s'arrêter avec plus ou moins de douceur. Le bras du jeune homme quitta sa taille tandis que sa main retrouvait la sienne pour la guider vers l'extérieur. Elle fit attention au moment de descendre mais de toute façon, il était là pour la rattraper au cas où, elle le savait. Le véhicule s'en alla dans un nuage de poussière qui la fit légèrement toussoter.

_ Et maintenant, lui demanda-t-il gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne, chaude, rassurante.

Son père ne lui avait jamais tenu la main. Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler et se la mordit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, si elle s'était arrêtée avant le lieu-dit c'était justement pour se changer les idées.

_ Eh bien, tu, tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, non ?

Elle maudit sa voix de chanceler en cet instant, car ce n'était pas par la faute de sa gêne habituelle.

_ Je croyais que tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux, s'étonna-t-il.

_ T, toi non plus tu ne me connais pas, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de faire un peu d'humour.

Elle fit une petite pause, puis reprit.

_ Je, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi Sabaku, me raccompagner, me proposer aussi facilement de répondre à mes questions. Tu, tu ne parles jamais à personne, pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu avais besoin d'une aide immédiate, ça fait un moment que je pensais à venir te parler. J'attendais juste la bonne occasion.

Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il voulait lui parler ? Depuis un moment ? Mais quelle bonne occasion ? De qui se moquait-il ? Du peu qu'ils avaient parlé, il n'avait absolument pas l'air de quelqu'un de timide ou d'indécis ! Mais plutôt de quelqu'un de direct, qui ne prenait pas de gants avec les autres.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « bonne occasion » ?

_ Ça fait un moment que je t'ai remarqué Hyûga tu sais ? Pas seulement depuis les placements de classe, même avant. Tu dis que je ne parle jamais à personne mais toi non plus. Mon arrêt de bus est juste en face du tien, je t'observais souvent. Ta frange et tes lunettes ont beau cacher tes yeux, tout ton corps, ton attitude, ta façon d'être montre à quel point tu te sens seule, et triste. Certains s'éloignent des autres par choix, je fais parti de ces gens-là, toi en revanche tu as juste peur de les approcher. Tu voudrais faire partie de leur monde, parler avec eux, rire avec eux, mais tu n'oses pas. Tu as peur de ne pas être acceptée pour ce que tu es, d'être froidement rejetée.

Il n'était ni dédaigneux, ni narquois, mais pas neutre non plus. Il était sérieux mais pas compatissant. Il racontait les faits tels qu'il les voyait et elle était impressionnée de voir à quel point il était perspicace. De voir à quel point il pouvait lire aussi facilement en elle alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Mais la même question revenait, pourquoi elle ? N'y avait-il personne d'autre de solitaire dans cet établissement qui ait suscité son intérêt ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de spéciale pour qu'il l'ait remarqué elle, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Qui ne dit mot consent, pas vrai ? Je devine assez facilement la nature profonde des gens, pour peu que je me donne la peine de leur accorder de l'intérêt. Quand on s'est retrouvé voisins de classe, j'ai eu des confirmations à tout ce que je pensais à ton sujet. Mais quand je me suis aperçu que tu commençais à m'épier, ça m'a étonné. Même les plus curieux à mon sujet ne se donnaient pas cette peine. Et toi, jour après jour, tu me suivais, ton carnet à la main pour essayer d'en découvrir plus sur moi. Malgré ta réserve, tu as cherché à me connaître et j'ai pensé que ça méritait bien un effort de ma part.

_ Un, un effort ?

_ Oui, tu as fini par attiser ma curiosité à force. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te connaître davantage.

Elle peinait à y croire, c'était si incroyable. Sabaku No Gaara qui voulait la connaître, elle, pauvre petite chose insipide. Quelqu'un aurait-il finalement entendu ses prières ? Si tel était le cas, lui accorderait-il un autre caprice ?

_ A, al, alors tu, tu voudrais bien qu'on devienne a, a, amis, parvint-elle à demander sans pouvoir hélas, retenir le sanglot qui ne cherchait qu'à sortir de sa gorge.

Elle tenta d'essuyer le plus rapidement possible les larmes qui ne cessaient d'exploser au bord de ses yeux. Seigneur, pourquoi devait-elle pleurer à un moment pareil ? Mais plus elle repensait à la gentillesse de son camarade et moins elle pouvait se retenir. C'était la première fois qu'on la traitait avec autant d'amabilité.

_ Ah, pa, pa, pardon je ne sais pas pourquoi je…

_ Laisse couler, si tu craques maintenant c'est que t'en avais besoin, la coupa-t-il en attrapant son crâne pour l'attirer contre lui.

Elle était là, la tête contre son torse, sa main toujours dans la sienne, la seconde vint agripper sa veste mais cette fois ce ne fut pas à niveau de la taille. Elle serra fort au niveau de sa poitrine et fit des efforts pour pleurer le plus doucement possible. Bon sang, comment cela pouvait-il être à la fois si agréable et si douloureux ? Ce n'étaient que des mains. Ce n'était qu'un corps proche du sien. Et pourtant c'était comme si une bulle de chaleur apaisante venait de se former autour d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait en sécurité. Gaara avait une façon de la mettre à l'aise et de lui faire oublier ses tourments. S'il y avait réellement une chance pour qu'il l'accepte en tant qu'amie, elle voulait la saisir à tout prix.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée, ils cherchèrent un endroit tranquille pour discuter. Elle lui confia ses problèmes avec sa famille qui n'en avait que le nom.

Il écoutait attentivement, et serrait de temps en temps son bras quand les sanglots qu'elle réprimait manquaient d'étrangler sa voix douce et fluette. Elle lui raconta son père absent et indifférent, sa mère partie et inconnue, sa belle mère critique et abusive, sa sœur surdouée et hautaine, son cousin adoré mais renié, n'ayant plus aucun contact avec elle, son enfance privé d'affection, silencieuse, pleine de larmes invisibles, de souffrances cachées. Elle déversait toute sa peine dans les mots, elle qui parlait si peu, à lui qui parlait encore moins, mais tout deux pouvaient entendre le sens des paroles résonner dans le cœur de Sabaku.

Quand elle se tut enfin, ils gardèrent le silence quelques instant, le temps pour elle de sécher ses larmes et de se remettre de sa confession si douloureuse. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir déversé son chagrin dans une oreille attentive, et elle se sentait plus sereine.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui reprit la parole en premier :

« -A l'origine, Hyûga, c'était moi qui devait te raconter ma vie par l'intermédiaire de tes questions, pas l'inverse. »

Hinata devint rouge pivoine sous la honte. Elle avait raconté ses sentiments à un quasi inconnu ! Qu'elle appréciait, certes, mais avec qui elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avant aujourd'hui.

« -Je, je voulais, lais pas t'en, ennuyer… »

Elle bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en regardant le sol, ses oreilles la chauffant fortement.

« -Quel, quel âge as-tu, Sa, sabaku ?

-Le même que le tien, répondit-il narquoisement. »

Quelle question stupide. Evidement qu'ils avaient le même âge, ils étaient dans la même classe. Quelle idiote elle était.

« -A, alors quelle est la date de, de ton anniversaire ?

« -Le 19 janvier. »

Hinata pensa à sortir son calepin pour le noter mais sans sa vue, ça n'allait pas être facile. Elle abandonna l'idée.

« -Tu, tu es donc Capricorne… »

Gaara haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Hinata reprit.

« -De combien, bien de membres se composent ta fa, famille ?

-Quatre membres, moi compris. Ma grande sœur, mon grand frère et mon père.

-Pas, pas de mère ?

-Non, plus de mère non plus. Elle est décédée quand j'étais jeune.

-Désolée, murmura tout bas Hinata. »

Cela leur faisait un point commun supplémentaire, ça lui faisait presque plaisir. Mais partager une histoire si triste n'était pas source de joie, mais plutôt de connivence ou de compréhension.

Elle décida de changer de sujet.

« -Où es, es-tu né ?

-Ici, et j'y ai toujours résidé. Mon père en est parti il y a plusieurs années pour son travail et ne revient que rarement. »

Hinata préféra éviter le sujet de sa famille, qui avait l'air épineux. Elle se rabattit sur des sujets plus légers.

« -Quelle, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Le pourpre.

-La boi, boisson que tu aimes boire ?

-Le Fanta®, fit-il en souriant.

-Le plat que, que tu aimes manger ?

-La langue de boeuf par-dessus tout. Je suis plutôt carnivore.

-Don, donc plutôt sa, salé que sucré ?

-Oui, mais j'apprécie néanmoins les cookies. »

Hinata fut plutôt étonnée de la dernière révélation. Autant les premières informations étaient prévisibles, autant la dernière était surprenante. Ce serait vraiment quelque chose à retenir pour plus tard.

« -Et, hum, pour, pour la musique ?

-Mon genre de musique tu veux dire ? Et bien, un peu de tout à vrai dire, mais je supporte pas bien la soul et le reggae. Ma sœur joue du piano et mon frère de la guitare électrique, alors je peux bien tout écouter. »

Elle-même avait appris le piano depuis son plus jeune âge, comme une jeune fille de bonne famille se devait le faire. Elle ne pratiquait plus beaucoup, car son père ne voulait pas de ''bruit'' quand il était là.

« -En dehors de, de l'école, tu, tu as déjà fait du sport ?

-Je pratique le saut en hauteur depuis quelques années, mais pour le plaisir. La compétition ne m'intéresse pas. »

Ca expliquait son talent en athlétisme.

« -Tu pratiques d'au, d'autres activités ?

-Il m'arrive de cuisiner un peu, mais surtout des spaghettis. »

Hinata ne touchait pas à ce qui était travaux ménagers, elle appartenait à la haute société et quand, plus jeune, elle avait essayé d'aider les domestiques, elle s'était vu renvoyer à ses occupations habituelles prestement.

« -Tu, tu as d'autres piercing que ceux que j'ai dé, déjà remarqué ?

-Non, juste ces trois là aux oreilles. »

Assez inutilement puisque Hinata n'avait plus de lunettes, il souleva une mèche après l'autre au dessus de ses oreilles, révélant à l'observateur un anneau à droite, un autre à gauche ainsi que le kanji amour.

« -Un tatouage alors ?

-C'est un peu intime comme question Hyûga. »

Hinata rougit comme une pivoine au ton bas et aguicheur de son interlocuteur.

« -Un seul à vrai dire, à droite sur ma hanche, le mot ''vérité''. »

Tandis qu'elle cherchait d'autres questions, il se pencha sur son oreille et murmura :

« -Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai aussi un grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche, la seule tache sur ma peau parfaite. »

La jeune fille faillit s'évanouir sous la gêne. Que lui prenait-il de révéler ça, comme ça ? Sans sommation ? Si proche d'elle et avec une voix si grave ? Elle en avait de petits frissons sous l'émotion.

« -Il me, me semble que tu ne, ne fumes pas …

-Exact. Pas de cigarettes ou de substances illicites, pas d'alcool. Seulement du chocolat de temps en temps. »

En se fiant au ton de sa voix, on pouvait deviner que Gaara s'amusait beaucoup. Les questions étaient naïves mais sincères.

« -Quel métier veux-tu faire plus tard ?

-Où est passé le bégaiement ? »

En la voyant baisser la tête, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« -T'es pas obligée de recommencer ! Pour répondre à ta question, je pense faire journaliste. »

Hinata se creusait la tête, mais elle ne trouvait plus de questions intelligentes. Le silence s'éternisait, et elle sentait Gaara se tendre en tenant son bras. Pour ne pas qu'il pense qu'il l'avait vexé, elle posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête :

« -Quelle était ta peluche quand tu étais petit ? »

Hinata ne put pas le remarquer, mais Gaara la regarda avec de grands yeux, pour une fois réellement surpris par la question. Il répondit en souriant.

« -Un ours en peluche, un beau Teedy Bears de 40 cm.

-Heuu, sinon, tu préfères porter des chemises ou des tee-shirt ? ajouta-t-elle rapidement, les joues roses,

-Un vieux tee-shirt bien large en général.

-Plutôt jean ou pantalon droit ?

-Jean bien sûr, pas le pantalon d'uniforme.

-Et, heuu, plutôt boxer, ou, heuu, caleçon ? »

Gaara fit un sourire plein de dents, mais voyant la gène de la jeune fille, il renonça à faire une remarque.

« -Boxer.

-Heuu, tu admires quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Je dirais bien Joanne K. Rowling.

-Un livre que tu me conseillerais ?

-Personne n'y échappera_ de Romain Sardou_

-Un film que tu aimes ?

-C'est difficile de choisir, mais je dirais bien Avengers. »

Elle chercha encore quelques dizaines de secondes. Elle tardait à aborder une question qui lui tenait à cœur, mais elle avait tellement peur de la réponse…

-Tu préfères les dragons ou les licornes ?

-Je préfère par-dessus tous les tigres. »

Hinata fit la moue. Il ne répondait pas à la question. C'était pourtant un bon test psychologique ! Du moins, de son avis.

« -Roses ou violettes ?

-Les fleurs tu veux dire ? Les violettes alors. »

Hinata réfléchissait toujours, mais elle ne voulait plus se ridiculiser avec des questions bêtes. Elle devait se résoudre à demander ce qui l'intéressait, ainsi y alla-t-elle par détour.

« -Hum, heu, tu as, dé, déjà eu uneuuh, petite amie ?

-Tu sembles très intéressée par cette question, vu ton rougissement et ton hésitation. Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas, ou pas ? »

Gaara semblait se moquer d'elle. Mais en même temps, pensa-t-elle, elle avait souvent vu, en observant ses camarades, des personnes qui s'entendaient vraiment bien se taquiner et se charrier, alors même que cela aurait pu être blessant.

Peut être que Gaara l'appréciait ? Dans ce cas, elle pourrait peut-être être son amie, puisqu'il lui parlait à elle, et à personne d'autre ! Cela la conforta dans sa décision de lui poser la question en face, brute, pour avoir une réponse nette.

« -Est, est-ce que tu, tu aimerais, a, avoir des amis, co, comme moi par exemple, ple ? »

Gaara resta silencieux de longues secondes, ce qui paniqua totalement Hinata. La réponse allait-elle être négative ? Avait-elle été trop imprudente ? S'était-elle fait trop d'illusions ?

« -Bien sur que j'aimerais avoir une amie comme toi. Quelqu'un qui se préoccuperait de savoir si j'ai un déjeuné, si j'ai bien compris le cours, et qu'est-ce que j'aime faire quand je suis seul. Alors oui, une personne comme toi me conviendrait. »

Hinata était rouge de confusion. Cela voulait-il dire oui ? Il avait parlé au conditionnel, pouvait-elle réellement le considérer comme son ami à présent. La chaleur de son visage, le mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez à cause de sa vision flou et de ses efforts pour tout de même accommoder, les tourbillons de pensée, tout cela la rendait toute molle et lui fit presque tourner de l'œil.

Mais la grande main de Gaara la serra contre lui, et il continua.

« -Te torture pas comme ça, Banane, ça veut effectivement dire que nous sommes amis. »

Ce garçon était vraiment observateur. N'était peut être pas l'espion celle qui croyait l'être.

Il y avait une dernière question pour Hinata, la plus importante selon elle. Mais allait-il répondre une fois de plus ?

« -Est-ce, est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ?

-Tu viens de le faire. »

Il sembla à Hinata que la conversation était terminée.

« -Pose la ta question, banane. Et ne prend pas tout au premier degré. Quoique ce soit marrant de te faire tourner en bourrique. »

Hinata hésita encore. Avec cette attitude, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante.

« -Pou-pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais ? »

La bombe était lancée. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus envie d'être son ami après ça. Peut-être que c'était trop personnel pour qu'il en parle. Peut-être ne lui faisait-il pas encore assez confiance.

« -Par choix.

-Par, par choix ? »

Il hocha la tête. Hinata, espérant plus, fut déçue quand elle sentit que le silence s'éternisait.

Gaara soupira.

« -D'accord, je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris le mensonge. Pire encore, le moindre mensonge était puni. La vérité devait être dite, la vérité nue, sans déformation.

Mais rapidement, en société, cela posa des problèmes. Quand on apprend à parler, et qu'à la maternelle, les enfants babillent sur leurs rêve, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce n'est pas la vérité. Le dire les vexait et les rendait triste. En primaire, quand tu ne mens pas, c'est considéré comme dénoncé. Au collège, quand tu ne fais pas des ronds de jambes et ne dit pas des mots doux à ton entourage, tu as mauvais caractère.

Pour répondre à une question précédente, cela a plu à une fille. Mais rapidement elle a voulu que je lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre, et pas ce que je pensais. Ca la mettait en colère quand je lui disais la vérité et ça a pris de grandes proportions, tellement que j'ai eu des problèmes avec mes camarades et les professeurs.

Depuis, je ne parle plus, parce que je ne peux pas dire la vérité, ou simplement ce que je pense vraiment.

Mais ça fait du bien de te parler. »

Hinata hocha simplement la tête, pensive. Cela avait du sens, pour une personne aussi honnête que Gaara.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez elle, et elle le quitta sur une dernière courbette et un dernier remerciement. Grâce à ses nombreux entraînements elle n'eut pas de mal à rejoindre sa chambre, elle posa les lunettes cassées sur son bureau et tâtonna pour trouver la paire de rechange. Elle réalisa alors que malgré l'handicap que constituait sa myopie, sans ses verres elle avait été capable de parler plus librement. Une fois que les culs de bouteille eurent retrouvés leur place sur son nez, elle soupira en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Quel aspect pitoyable, songea-t-elle avec dégoût. Prise d'une envie subite, elle lâcha ses cheveux et remonta légèrement sa jupe.

La Hyûga remarqua alors que sans ses horribles lunettes, elle aurait une apparence de lycéenne tout à fait normale, peut-être un peu appréciable. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit la résolution d'aller voir un opticien. Après tout elle possédait déjà sa propre carte vitale, son père n'était pas indispensable à la prise d'un rendez-vous de ce genre. Et de toute façon, il ne remarquerait même pas la différence. En tout cas dès le lendemain, fini le chignon tiré à quatre épingles, fini l'uniforme de rat de bibliothèque. Elle voulait se sentir bien dans sa peau ! Elle voulait faire des efforts pour que le Sabaku No n'ait pas honte de se montrer en sa compagnie.

Le lendemain, elle tint sa résolution de la veille et sortit de la maison le plus discrètement possible et fort heureusement personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois, elle bénit sa famille de lui être aussi indifférente. En arrivant en cours, Hinata vit que Gaara était déjà assis à sa place. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et sembla quelque peu surpris mais après quelques secondes, il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Elle fonça à sa place, toute rouge. Quand elle réussit à le regarder, un peu plus tard, elle vit que lui aussi l'observait, et lui faisait un petit sourire moqueur.

Son attitude était un petit peu ridicule, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis ! Elle ferait mieux le lendemain, mais avant de penser à ça il fallait qu'elle aille voir l'opticien comme elle se l'était promis. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle aille voir celui chez qui elle se rendait habituellement. Il devait sûrement avoir en mémoire la conversation avec son père sur l'inutilité du port de lentilles. Elle prit le premier qui se présenta et par chance il n'y avait personne. Aussitôt une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années, aux yeux marrons presque pourpres sous la lumière, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

La lycéenne se tortilla sur elle-même, légèrement nerveuse.

_ Euh, o, oui je voudrais acheter des lentilles de contact.

Le sourire de l'opticienne s'agrandit.

_ Je suppose que c'est la première fois ? Vous avez apporté un certificat de la part de votre ophtalmologiste ?

Heureusement qu'elle devait faire des contrôles régulier sur sa vue, elle avait toujours les résultats les plus récents. Comme elle s'entendait bien avec son ophtalmo, elle lui avait demandé de lui faire passer un test oculaire sans en parler à son père. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci pour connaître quelles lentilles seraient les plus appropriées, mais ça, c'était le rôle de l'opticien. Elle tendit les papiers demandés et confirma le fait qu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais porté de lentilles.

_ Parfait, je vais d'abord devoir les commander et dès qu'elles seront prêtes je t'appellerais pour que tu viennes les récupérer. A ce moment-là je te montrerais comment on fait pour les porter.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Hinata laissa ses coordonnées et la gérante convint qu'elle paierait au moment de la réception des lentilles, pour être sûre que celles-ci convenaient à sa cliente. Elles se dirent au revoir et la jeune fille rentra chez elle le cœur léger. Le seul point noir était qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'adresser la parole à son camarade par la faute de sa timidité, mais demain était un autre jour.

Effectivement, le lendemain, quand Gaara agita la main dans sa direction, elle répondit de même. Mais ce fut tout pour la journée.

Les jours suivants, elle fit de plus en plus de progrès, en plus des faits précédents, elle commença à lui faire signe le soir pour lui dire au revoir, à comparer leurs notes sur le cours, à espionner pour voir quelles étaient ses goûts en matière de bento, à lui offrir la moitié de son biscuit à la pause, lui proposer de déjeuner ensemble, puis discuter pendants ces repas.

Ils se mettaient à l'écart des autres. Gaara ne lui parlait pas en présence d'un public – de leurs camarades. Il préférait lui parler seul à seul, où il ne serait l'attraction de personne. Pourtant il lui semblait que certains avaient remarqué leur rapprochement, mais personne n'avait vraiment réagit par rapport à cela.

Gaara lui racontait ses séances d'athlétisme, Hinata les morceaux de piano qu'elle travaillait. Ils parlaient un peu des cours, mais généralement c'était Hinata qui était demandeuse, voulant être sure d'avoir compris, pour avoir de bonnes notes et peut être enfin contenter son père.

Ils se racontaient aussi des anecdotes concernant leurs familles. Les souvenirs d'Hinata concernant Neji et les jeunes années de sa sœur, le grand frère, Kankurô, et la grande sœur, Temari, de Gaara, qui étaient apparemment de sacrés numéros.

Hinata réussit à comprendre les goûts de Gaara, et s'arrangeait pour faire glisser dans son propre bento des aliments pour lui, qu'elle partageait avec beaucoup de joies.

Elle proposa d'aller faire leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque. Gaara lui répondit qu'il n'était pas très studieux, même s'il comprenait vite, mais que pour elle il voudrait bien faire un effort. Hinata fit de gros progrès grâce à cela, Gaara expliquait bien et se complaisait dans le rôle du professeur.

Ils se raccompagnaient mutuellement, même si cela leur faisait faire des détours. Cela leur permettait de continuer à discuter. Un jour pourtant, elle lui dit qu'elle devait rentrer seule, en effet elle avait reçu un message de son opticienne lui disant que ses lentilles étaient enfin arrivées ! Et elle voulait faire la surprise au Sabaku No alors hors de question qu'il l'accompagne ! Celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui dit au revoir avant de rejoindre son arrêt de bus. La Hyûga se dirigea avec impatience vers la boutique et la femme aux yeux pourpres l'accueillit à nouveau avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors, prête à changer de tête ?

Pour toute réponse elle acquiesça vivement et s'assit devant la petite table qu'on lui désigna. L'opticienne déposa devant elle la boite contenant ses lentilles et lui donna d'abord de quoi se laver les mains. Puis elle lui montra comment poser l'objet souple sur son doigt avant de l'appliquer sur son œil. Elles durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant que la lycéenne n'arrive à la mettre sans abaisser la paupière. Mais quand elle parvint enfin à porter les deux lentilles, le résultat fut vraiment concluant. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir Hinata eut du mal à le croire, elle s'était toujours perçue à travers les verres épais de ses affreux culs de bouteille. Et le reflet qui lui apparaissait aujourd'hui était bien plus agréable que tout ce qui s'était offert ou plutôt imposé à ses yeux jusqu'ici.

_ Ce, c'est vraiment moi, balbutia-t-elle sous le choc.

_ Oui, confirma l'opticienne en souriant chaleureusement, et tu as de très jolis yeux, c'était vraiment dommage de les cacher.

La jeune fille eut presque envie de pleurer tant elle était heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier son physique, toujours entaché par ces ignobles lunettes qui agissait comme un masque informe sur son visage. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se trouva jolie !

_ Merci, merci beaucoup.

Comme une sympathie s'était créée entre elles, l'opticienne décida lui faire payer moins cher que le tarif original. La cliente plus que satisfaite n'avait de cesse de la remercier, néanmoins elle dut retirer les lentilles avant de rentrer chez elle. Si par malheur son père parvenait à la voir avec, nul doute qu'il voudrait les lui proscrire. Maintenant la question était : quand allait-elle les porter pour les montrer à Gaara ? Bien sûr lui l'avait déjà vu sans ses lunettes, mais elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux sans barrières. Finalement l'impatience prit le dessus et elle résolut de les porter dès le lendemain. Pour une fois le fait de ne jamais croiser personne lors du petit-déjeuner lui fut utile.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre le casier de l'auburn après avoir changé ses chaussures et l'attendit avec excitation. Elle se demandait bien quelle tête il allait faire.

_ Hyûga ?

Instinctivement elle tourna la tête et remarqua son ami qui venait d'arriver, il avait l'air légèrement soucieux. Par chance personne ne paraissait l'avoir entendu parler.

_ B, bonjour Sabaku, le salua-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

_ Tu as encore cassé tes lunettes, chuchota-t-il en jetant des regards suspicieux autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne remarque que sa bouche avait émis un son de plus.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux de merlans frits et laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Mais non ! J'ai des lentilles regarde !

Elle s'approcha de lui pour qu'il puisse voir de plus près. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis s'éloigna.

_ Alors, alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, s'enquit-elle avec excitation.

Pour les autres il semblait peut-être aussi neutre que d'habitude, mais pour l'œil exercé de la jeune fille il ne fit aucun doute que sa figure venait de se fermer. En constatant cela, elle perdit de sa bonne humeur.

_ Ça, ça ne me va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et l'écarta pour accéder à son casier. Sa réaction froide la blessa, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait que la présence des autres élèves n'y était pour rien. Elle baissa la tête tristement et tourna les talons. Son seul tort avait été de croire qu'il pourrait à nouveau lui faire un compliment. Sa déprime était telle que lorsqu'elle entra en classe, Hinata ne remarqua même pas les regards soudainement intéressés par sa nouvelle apparence, ni même les chuchotements admiratifs de la gent masculine. Elle ne voyait que les yeux froids de Gaara et ce premier rejet depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de toute la journée, le soir même la jeune fille rangea les lentilles dans leur boite et reparut le lendemain matin avec ses éternels culs de bouteille. Ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _Prisonnière de l'étreinte du Sabaku No, elle se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait un tel moment ! L'épisode du bus n'était en rien comparable, certes il y avait eu une proximité mais là… C'était un vrai geste d'affection !_ »

* * *

**Haruko :** Je veux pas dire Hinata, mais t'es vraiment aveugle dans tous les sens du terme.

**Hinata :_ *_**_boud__e*****_ à qui la faute au juste ? C'est toi qui m'oblige à ne pas voir l'évidence !

**Gaara : ***énervé -pour changer***** je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis pas contenté de lui rouler un patin ?

**Haruko : ***_remonte ses lunettes sur son nez_***** parce que tu crois sincèrement que l'embrasser devant tous les autres élèves aurait été une bonne idée ? Puis la pauvre Hinata tu l'aurais complètement choquée !

**Hinata :** c'est faux ! *****_remarque qu'on la regarde et rougit en toussotant*****_ enfin je, je veux dire...

**Haruko :** *****_fait un grand sourire plein de dents_***** cherches pas, y a pas d'excuses. Mais je suis désolée de vous annoncer que c'est moi qui gère le scénario ici, vous vous embrassez uniquement pour satisfaire MON plaisir à moi 8D

**Gaara : ***_fronce un sourcil quasi inexistant_***** mais alors on devrait pas s'embrasser tout le temps dans ce cas ?

**Haruko : ***_hoche la tête d'un air approbateur_***** techniquement si je suivais mes viles motivations perverses, les dialogues se limiteraient à des "ha oui Gaara c'est bon !" et des "han t'aimes ça petite cochonne !" Mais bon, je voudrais pas ternir l'image pure de la sainte vierge qu'est Hinata.

**Hinata : ***_essaie d'imaginer de quelle façon l'auteur s'y prendrait pour faire d'elle "une petite cochonne"_***** et l'image de Gaara alors ?

**Haruko : ***_hausse les épaules_***** tout le monde sait que Gaara est un Dieu du sexe qui ne pense qu'à ça, c'est écrit sur son front.

**Gaara :** ça me coûte de dire ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que les lecteurs du manga se font de moi. La fiancée du Kazekage représente mieux mon moi officiel.

**Haruko : ***_le fixe comme s'il venait de sortit une bêtise aussi grosse que Chôji_***** mais tu crois vraiment que je parlais du lectorat de Kishi ? Que nenni ! C'est mon lectorat à moi et toutes tes fangirls qui savons que tu fais hurler Hinata toutes les nuits (**et pas que la nuit d'ailleurs... 8D**)

**Hinata : ***_essaie vainement de nier mais ses rougissements et son bégaiement la trahissent_*****

**Gaara : ***_passe sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air sexy et un je-ne-sais-quoi de "ah je savais bien que mes prouesses étaient connues internationalement_*** **

**Haruko : ***_se racle la gorge_***** bref c'est l'heure des reviews, allez prendre un peu de bon temps !** ***_voit Gaara qui choppe Hinata par la taille et l'emmène dans __un__ascenseur pas loin_*** **chers lecteurs j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Et j'en profite pour demander à certains lecteurs si je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à des reviews ? Je ne suis jamais sûre, car je les lis toutes et parfois je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre tout de suite**. **Donc le message est marqué comme lu dans hotmail et du coup je ne sais plus si j'y ai répondu ou pas T_T Bref je vous revois dans un mois !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey chers lecteurs ! Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre patience **(mais je vous rappelle une fois de plus que vous n'avez pas le choix donc voilà hahah !**) Voici donc le troisième chapitre tant attendu où les choses commencent un peu à bouger hehe ! :D Ici encore vous retrouverez des passages écrits par Shik-Aya-chan, alors gardez bien à l'esprit que tout le mérite ne me revient pas d'accord ? Même si je suis le génie qui a imaginé cette fanfic** ***_SBAFF_***** Sans plus attendre passons aux reviews anonymes ! (**Et je rappelle une fois encore que ceux à qui j'ai oublié de répondre via le site n'hésite pas à se manifester ! Je lis absolument TOUTES vos reviews mais j'oublis parfois d'y répondre sur le moment donc faites-moi signe !**) :

**Lone Wolf 34 :** merci beaucoup de ton intérêt, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura te satisfaire ^^

**Gaado :** Le dixième chapitre ? XD je crois qu'il y a eu une faute de frappe par ici ! XD Oui le concept d'Hinata myope c'était un challenge au niveau de son apparence parce que Hinata est quand même vraiment adorable, mignonne, jolie, etc ! Et les lunettes, surtout ces horribles cul de bouteille qui cachent sa beauté j'ai eu du mal mais bon, il faut bien un handicap de temps en temps ! Sinon ce serait moins drôle x) Moi aussi je porte des lunettes au passage, mais elles ne sont pas rondes et énormes comme celles d'Hinata XD Et il faudra patienter un mois de plus pour le dernier chapitre ^^ Mais l'attente en vaut la peine ! Enfin j'espère XD Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ça me va droit au coeur ;A;

**Yvee :** XD désolée, mon sadisme est vraiment incorrigible 8D Contente que tu apprécies ce que j'ai fait de la relation entre Gaara et Hinata ^^ oui toutes les fangirls espèrent recevoir un dieu du sexe tel que Gaara dans leur lit un jour x) Soutirer, faut le dire vite, il les lui a offert sur un plateau XD Ton hypothèse est très intéressante, mais comme la réponse est à la fin du chapitre je ne vais pas te dire tout de suite si tu as vu juste ou pas :p Rêves pas, Hinata sera toujours en travers de ton chemin xD (**si c'est moi l'auteur en tout cas ! XD**) Encore merci et ne t'en fais pas pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue ^^

**Mello12 :** Aaaw si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir quand je vois des lecteurs dire que je respecte le caractère des personnages, c'est toujours tellement stressant de savoir si oui ou non je n'ai pas commis une erreur quelque part. Plus on écrit plus on prend de liberté avec les personnages et à force on finit par s'emmêler un peu les pinceaux, mais je vois que je n'ai pas encore perdu la main ! C'est rassurant ^^ Mes chapitres font généralement une vingtaine de pages, je trouve que la lecteur est juste parfaite, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut pour apprécier sans se lasser ^^ Contente que cela te convienne également. Oui le mutisme de Gaara est quelque chose que j'oublis d'accentuer parfois et là l'occasion était trop belle, ça me fait plaisir de constater que l'idée plait autant ! =D Je partage totalement ton avis, les bonnes histoires se font rares, surtout que peu de personnes postent des fanfics sur ce pairing en particulier. Le GaaHina mérite plus d'amour ! Si plus de personnes pouvaient les voir comme tu les décris ce serait merveilleux ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra en tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire cette reviews ^^

**Kinita :** voici la suite, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre :) le prochain attend bien sagement le 10 mai pour être posté. Concernant les autres fanfics, les chapitres ne sont pas encore écrits, mais je m'y emploie doucement.

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

**Cul de bouteille et langue de plomb**

Chapitre 3 :

Quelques mois après leur ''première'' rencontre, arriva les préparatifs de la fête du lycée. Le professeur principal organisa un brain-storming pour déterminer l'occupation de la classe, et se chargea de trouver des taches à faire en binôme. Il choisit lui-même les groupes, veillant à séparer ceux qui se connaissaient déjà bien, pour que les autres apprennent à se connaître, et à travailler tous en ensemble.

C'est ainsi que Hinata se retrouva avec son camarade Naruto. Elle connaissait son nom bien avant en fait. Naruto était difficile à rater. Il était exubérant, poussait toujours des éclats de voix, sautillait partout et était très tactile avec sa bande d'amis. Ses cheveux blond et ses grands yeux bleus le rendait plus ouvert aux autres que ce qu'on aurait pu penser, et n'avait peur de parler avec personne.

Il avait essayé d'aborder Hinata, mais sa timidité et son bégaiement avaient eu raison de ses trois tentatives.

Pourtant Hinata appréhendait le fait de faire équipe avec lui, elle aurait préféré Gaara. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à s'entendre avec lui. Elle redoutait les moments qu'elle passerait avec lui, d'autant qu'en fin de compte elle passerait moins de temps pour voir Gaara.

A la fin du cours, Naruto vint la voir. Ils se mirent d'accord sur leurs objectifs, et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lendemain, après les cours. Hinata avait réussit à sortir des réponses intelligibles. Gaara l'avait finalement bien entrainé.

La journée du lendemain fut assez angoissante pour Hinata qui anticipait son entrevue avec Naruto. Elle tentait de ne pas le montrer à Gaara, et elle ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait remarqué ou non, tellement il était glacial à l'école, même pendant leurs rares moments seuls.

Fatalement, la journée se termina. Elle resta donc dans la classe, pendant que Gaara et les autres élèves rentraient chez eux. Hinata se triturait les mains, à la limite de se ronger les ongles. Naruto s'avança vers elle avec un gentil sourire. Ils devaient s'organiser pour mettre en place les décors de la classe. Ils avaient un petit budget et devaient se débrouiller avec. En plus, ils devaient se décider pour le thème général et les couleurs. En confiant ça à Naruto, le professeur principal avait espéré que la sensibilité toute féminine d'Hinata l'empêcherait de commettre d'irréparables fautes de goût ( tout le monde connaissait son amour pour la couleur orange flashy ).

Ils discutèrent de la quantité de décoration à mettre, ce qui les mit en désaccord.

« -Mais enfin Hyûga, on ne peut pas mettre simplement un décor en carton au fond de la salle et quelques guirlandes ! Il faut que ça attire l'œil !

-D'a, d'accord Uzumaki, mais on ne peut pas cou, couvrir le plafond de dé, décoration ! D'a, d'abord parce que ça se, serait difficile à accrocher, et, et c'est nous qui, qui le faisons, et ensuite ça, ça ferait trop mal aux, aux yeux ! Surtout avec les cou, couleurs que tu veux !

-Alors rajoutons à ton idée ! Mettons quelques banderoles au plafond, quelques guirlandes aux murs, un fond en carton peint par nos soins, et quelques déco sur les tables.

- Uzumaki, il faut respecter le budget. Rien que la pein, peinture, le carton et quelques guirlandes nous coutent tout ce, ce que nous avons !

-Alors on peut en fabriquer ! Ca prendra plus de temps, mais ce sera moins cher. Un peu de papier crépon, un peu de papier de soie et ce sera bon.

-C'est dé, déja plus raisonnable. »

Naruto s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes (chose qu'on ne pouvait que remarquer !) pour la fixer.

« -Je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parler Hyûga. Ça fait plaisir de te voir t'investir. »

Hinata rougit comme une tomate. A part Gaara, personne n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Elle était vraiment contente que Naruto prenne le temps de remarquer une telle chose.

Le reste des négociations se passa très bien, Hinata était plus détendue. Elle bégayait moins et osait lui imposer un refus (son sens du goût était vraiment monstrueux).

Il était déjà tard quand ils finirent de discuter. Ils convinrent de se voir le lendemain de la même façon pour commencer les estimations, la taille, la longueur, la couleur des choses qu'ils auraient à acheter, de faire un plan pour avoir une meilleure idée.

Hinata rentra chez elle toute gaie, impatiente de raconter ça à Gaara, son ami.

Le lendemain, au déjeuné, elle raconta à Gaara sa réunion avec Naruto Il ne fit aucun commentaire et changea de sujet. Hinata fut un peu déçue mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Gaara était un peu abrupte, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Le soir même, Naruto et la jeune fille firent une liste précise de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Hinata tempera Naruto, et lui imposa son organisation pour le recensement, posant des objectifs et des limites. Il avait tendance à partir dans tous les sens et s'éloigner du sujet, et Hinata tenait à le recentrer et à s'en tenir aux estimations de départ pour ne surtout pas avoir un dépassement de budget.

Cette partie n'était pas terminée quand vint l'heure de rentrer. Hinata sentait qu'elle devrait consacrer beaucoup de temps à son coéquipier et à cette activité extra scolaire. Il fallait encore aller acheter le matériel et faire eux même la construction, ça allait prendre du temps.

Mais cela la rendait heureuse d'avoir des contacts humains, en plus de ceux avec Gaara. Et ça lui faisait plein de chose à raconter. Elle trouvait toujours que ce qu'elle disait était creux, et bien cette fois elle trouvait que la conversation aurait plus de profondeur. Peut-être même que Gaara lui donnerait son avis. Il serait sûrement très heureux d'apprendre qu'elle parlait de plus en plus facilement avec un autre camarade. Même s'il n'explosait pas de joie, elle le sentirait dans son regard.

Le lendemain elle se rendit avec entrain au lycée, impatiente de discuter avec le Sabaku No. Elle changea d'abord ses chaussures et au moment de se tourner pour rejoindre le casier de son ami, une barrière de cheveux blonds entra dans son champ de vision.

_ Hey Hyûga ! Tu es drôlement matinale !

La jeune fille ne put cacher sa stupeur de voir l'Uzumaki lui adresser la parole en dehors de leur horaire habituel. Néanmoins elle se reprit le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'elle avait oublié sa tête sous son oreiller.

_ Euh o, oui, bonjour Uzumaki-kun, le salua-t-elle maladroitement.

Il fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son torse.

_ Tu voudrais pas arrêter de m'appeler Uzumaki ? Ça fait trop formel, c'est pas agréable, se plaignit-il.

_ Co, comment veux-tu que je m'adresse à toi dans ce cas, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Bah Naruto tout simplement ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La lycéenne faillit s'évanouir sous le choc, même Gaara elle l'appelait encore par son nom de famille ! Alors un garçon à qui elle avait parlé seulement deux ou trois fois uniquement pour les besoins d'un projet scolaire !

_ M, mais, on se connaît à peine, bredouilla-t-elle, il n'y a que les gens proches ou au moins les, les amis qui…

_ Eh bien ça me semble un excellent point de départ pour notre amitié future Hinata-chan, décida-t-il jovialement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Hinata-chan » ! Mais il n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux ce garçon ! Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle songeait qu'il voulait devenir son amie. Il ne la connaissait même pas, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases durant lesquelles il n'était question que de peinture orange et guirlandes en papier crépons, et il voulait déjà devenir son ami. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle vivrait pareille situation, il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort si elle voulait être à la hauteur de ce miracle !

_ D'a, d'a, d'accord Na, Na, Na… Naruto-kun, récita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Aussitôt le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina. Il avait vraiment un beau sourire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

_ À la bonne heure, s'enthousiasma-t-il, allez je t'accompagne en classe pour sceller notre amitié toute fraîche !

Hinata se tendit quand elle comprit l'information qui peinait à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Bien sûr elle était contente qu'il veuille l'escorter mais elle avait prévu de voir Gaara avant ! Puis elle pensa au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler en présence des autres élèves. Elle se résigna à suivre le blond, au pire elle ferait une magnifique surprise à son ami en lui prouvant qu'elle était capable de s'attirer la sympathie d'une autre personne. Nul doute qu'il serait fier d'elle !

Mais Gaara ne fut pas surpris comme elle l'espérait. Ses yeux en disaient long, et elle comprit surtout qu'une vision d'elle escortée par l'Uzumaki ne l'enchantait pas. Elle l'observa tourner la tête d'un air renfrogné et sentit sa joie s'amenuiser. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Pourquoi aucun semblant de sourire satisfait ne venait-il orner son visage ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

_ Hey Sabaku, je sais que d'habitude elle traîne plus souvent avec toi, mais j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je fasse plus ample connaissance avec Hinata-chan, l'interrogea-t-il joyeusement en passant un bras autour des épaules de la concernée.

Celle-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était atrocement gênant ce genre de comportement ! Elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être traitée de cette façon-là !

_ Na, Naruto-kun !

_ Bah quoi, on est amis maintenant non, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant un sourcil ce qui lui donna un air enfantin. J'ai bien le droit d'informer les autres.

Néanmoins, le garçon aux turquoises fut aussi passif que d'ordinaire. Il leur avait à peine jeté un regard avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur son pupitre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas réagir devant toute la classe et de toute façon pour dire quoi ? Un sentiment confus s'insinua en elle. Il lui semblait vouloir des choses sans vraiment les connaître, quelle sensation étrange. La matinée fut des plus inhabituelles, Naruto vint la voir pendant la pause et tenta de discuter avec elle d'autre chose que de la décoration pour la fête du lycée. Elle fut un peu embarrassée mais elle arriva à ne pas trop bégayer.

Quand enfin l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle voulut rattraper Gaara qui sortait déjà de la salle. Pas question qu'elle loupe encore une occasion de passer du temps seule avec lui !

_ A, attends-moi Sabaku, l'interpella-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas. Elle accéléra le rythme et parvint enfin à sa hauteur. Son comportement l'inquiétait vraiment.

_ Attends-moi je te dis ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi pressé aujourd'hui ?

Finalement il consentit à la regarder et ce qu'elle vit dans ses prunelles de glace ne la rassurait pas des masses. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fixé d'une manière aussi froide, c'était quand elle avait porté ses lentilles. Elle ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs aucune de ses deux réactions.

_ Et toi pourquoi tu ne mangerais pas avec ton _Naruto-kun_, persifla-t-il.

Elle voulut répliquer mais il leva la main pour la faire taire.

_ Laisses tomber, je vais manger tout seul aujourd'hui.

Il s'en alla sans lui accorder le moindre regard et elle le regarda partir en serrant son sac contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr il y avait des jours comme ça où il se montrait légèrement grincheux, mais jamais il n'était aussi distant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de rancœur à l'égard de l'Uzumaki ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle repartit tristement vers la salle de classe et ne toucha même pas à son bento tant le comportement dédaigneux de son ami lui avait coupé l'appétit. Cependant, la raison de son éloignement vint à la rescousse de son estomac.

_ Bah alors Hinata-chan, pourquoi tu manges rien ? T'as oublié ton bento ? Tu veux que je partage le mien ? J'ai aucune notion des proportions, j'en fais toujours trop !

Aussitôt sa gêne naturelle reprit le dessus. Elle agita ses mains devant elle et le rassura en sortant la boite encore emballée dans son tissu.

_ Ne, ne te donnes pas cette peine je, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut !

_ Eh bah alors faut pas gâcher la nourriture ! Bouges pas j'arrive !

Il alla récupérer son propre déjeuner et vint s'asseoir sur la table de l'auburn qui était encore aux abonnés absents.

_ Euh ce, c'est la place de Sabaku, lui fit-elle remarquer assez inutilement.

_ Bah il est pas là, et ce serait pas pratique que je te parle depuis l'autre bout de la classe. Autant rester à côté de toi ! Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

_ Euh de, de l'omelette et des boulettes de viande.

Elle se retint de dire que les boulettes étaient spécialement pour le roux. Elle aimait l'expression sur son visage lorsqu'il piquait de la nourriture dans sa boite, ce sourire mesquin qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Hélas elle n'y aurait pas droit aujourd'hui… Alors qu'une moue contrite se formait sur son visage, son regard s'écarquilla quand elle vit Naruto saisir une boulette entre ses baguettes.

_ Mais, mais que…

Il engloutit la nourriture et se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

_ Ah pardon j'ai failli oublier : bon appétit !

Hinata n'arrivait pas à y croire, il s'excusait parce qu'il avait oublié de lui souhaiter un bon appétit mais pas parce qu'il venait de lui voler de la nourriture ! Un tel comportement la changeait radicalement de ce dont elle était habituée avec Gaara.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas ce que…

Oh et puis zut, songea-t-elle découragée.

_ Bon appétit Na, Naruto-kun.

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'il lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Merci Hinata-chan ! Au fait, si tu veux goûter à quelque chose, n'hésite pas ! Par contre on me dit souvent que j'ai des préférences un peu étranges, alors c'est à tes risques et périls !

Elle observa son bento qui avait pourtant l'air des plus banals et se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si « étrange ». Un peu embarrassée, elle se risqua à prendre un poivron. Une fois qu'elle eut croqué dedans ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes en sentant un parfum de cannelle. Effectivement, ce n'était pas commun ! Mais une fois habituée, la sensation n'était pas si désagréable.

_ Ce, c'est pas mal, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

Les orbes azurs la fixèrent avec intérêt.

_ Vraiment ? Tu serais bien la première à ne pas recracher ma nourriture ! Si tu veux j'ai aussi du saumon aux herbes de Provence et au ketchup !

_ Euh ce, c'est gentil mais je vais déjà essayer de finir mon déjeuner, refusa-t-elle poliment pas sûre que son palais apprécierait ce mélange douteux.

Décidemment cet Uzumaki ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Ils continuèrent à manger au rythme d'une conversation menée par le garçon qui ne semblait jamais à court de sujets pour discuter. La Hyûga fini même par oublier l'incident avec le Sabaku No jusqu'à ce qu'une question imprévue fasse ressurgir certains souvenirs.

_ Au fait Hinata-chan, y a quelques mois t'étais venue avec des lentilles en classe, pourquoi t'as arrêté ?

Elle fut partagée entre différents sentiments. Le premier tenait de l'étonnement d'apprendre qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait troqué ses éternels culs de bouteilles pour une paire de lentilles flambante neuve. Le second plus sombre, la peine de se rappeler la réaction qu'avait eu l'auburn en la voyant.

_ Eh bien je… euh…

_ Non je dis ça parce que ça t'allait bien c'est dommage. D'ailleurs, pas mal de garçons se sont rendus compte à quel point t'étais mignonne, chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil, en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Immédiatement sa figure devint écarlate. Elle ? Mignonne ? Elle se sentait à la fois flattée et désappointée. Flattée de constater que son apparence sans lunettes plaisait à d'autres personnes mais désappointée de comprendre que l'apparence physique prévalait sur le reste comme toujours. Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne ne lui ai adressé la parole après cela, puisqu'elle avait remis ses lunettes dès le lendemain. Les adolescents étaient des êtres vraiment superficiels. Et elle réalisa que Gaara était le seul à lui adresser la parole malgré cela, il était le seul à l'avoir accepté.

_ Je, je vais voir ce que fais Sabaku, s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

Elle voulut se lever mais le blond lui attrapa le poignet.

_ Eh attends Hinata-chan ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai gênée avec cette histoire de lentilles, c'est juste que je suis un peu trop curieux et comme tu commençais à me parler de toi j'ai cru que je pouvais poser n'importe quelle question. Je ne voulais pas me montrer incorrect. Alors tu vois, ce n'est pas la peine de me fuir, je comprends que mon comportement t'ai importuné, s'excusa-t-il un peu gauche.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Un peu surexcité, peut-être trop bavard mais pour une fille comme elle qui avait du mal à articuler deux mots c'était en quelque sorte une délivrance. Mais surtout très gentil et attentionné, il semblait dissipé mais en vérité, elle s'apercevait qu'il faisait beaucoup attention aux petits détails.

_ Euh n, non c'est moi qui m'excuses d'avoir voulu partir précipitamment. La vérité c'est que, qu'on ne s'est quasiment jamais disputé avec Sabaku et je, je ne voulais pas qu'on reste un malentendu ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui puisse être négatif, expliqua-t-elle chagrinée.

Et justement quant on parlait du loup… Sabaku choisit ce moment-là pour revenir dans la salle, comme à son habitude il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il vint se planter devant son bureau et lança un regard noir à l'intrus qui réquisitionnait sa chaise. Ni une ni deux, Naruto remballa ses affaires et fit prestement le tour pour lui permettre de s'asseoir. En jetant un œil à l'horloge murale, il s'aperçut que les cours allaient reprendre d'ici seulement cinq minutes.

_ Eh bah le temps passe à une de ces vitesses quand on discute avec toi Hinata-chan ! On se voit tout à l'heure pour aller acheter les fournitures ok, lui rappela-t-il joyeusement, comme si l'incident avec le Sabaku No n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle acquiesça prudemment de la tête et l'observa rejoindre sa place. Il lui fit de grands signes de la main, toujours en souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater la différence de comportement entre les deux garçons. Gaara quant à lui ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle, il ne pouvait pas rester muré dans son silence éternellement, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Quand les cours furent terminés, l'Uzumaki l'informa qu'il l'attendait devant l'entrée. Une chance qu'il soit aussi compréhensif. Elle suivit l'auburn jusqu'à son casier et attendit qu'il ait fini de changer ses chaussures pour l'entraîner dans leur endroit habituel, là où personne ne passait jamais.

_ Main, maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es en colère ! Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête Sabaku, tu, tu es mon ami et je…

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, t'avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec ce cher Naruto-kun, la coupa-t-il froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'indignation et le saisit par la veste de son uniforme.

_ Voilà ! C'est de ça dont je voulais parler ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas heureux qu'il veuille être mon ami ? Tu disais me comprendre, savoir que ma seule envie était de parler, de rire avec les autres, d'être acceptée. Ce, c'est le cas avec Naruto-kun, il m'accepte moi, a, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me félicites pas ? Pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas avec moi, l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix chancelante de chagrin.

Le regard turquoise se voila, il prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes pour lui faire lâcher prise.

_ Parce que j'en suis incapable, avoua-t-il gravement. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, mais être heureux de voir un autre garçon, surtout quelqu'un comme Uzumaki, t'approcher… c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

La lycéenne ne comprenait pas la raison de son attitude. Ils étaient amis, alors où était le problème ? Et puis soudain elle entrevit une réponse.

_ Sabaku est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as peur que je te délaisse pour passer plus de temps avec Naruto-kun ?

Il s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui et baissa la tête.

_ Oui.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la mine défaite de son ami. Elle s'approcha timidement et posa la main sur sa joue avec douceur.

_ Tu ne devrais pas Sabaku, tu es mon premier ami, la personne dont je me sens le plus proche. Tu es mon confident, celui avec qui je me sens bien. Naruto-kun est très gentil c'est vrai, mais à chaque fois que je discutais avec lui je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de venir te retrouver, expliqua-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Elle pensait que ses paroles pourraient lui remonter le moral mais aucun changement n'apparut sur sa figure si sombre.

_ Je pense que tu ne mesures pas l'impact de tes mots sur moi Hyûga.

_ Que, que veux-tu dire ? Je ne comprends pas Sabaku, murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main.

Il ne répondit rien, à la place il prit les lunettes de la jeune fille et les posa sur son crâne. Elle ne voyait pas quelle pouvait être la raison de son geste mais il n'avait certainement pas agi pour rien, alors elle le laissa faire. Ne pouvant cependant retenir la question qui voulait franchir ses lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Je peux pas être honnête si tu me dévisages, je n'arrive pas à affronter ton regard.

Une fois de plus le mystère s'épaississait autour de l'auburn, mais si elle se montrait patiente, nul doute qu'elle finirait par savoir ce qu'il lui cachait.

_ Tu, tu préfères que je ferme les yeux ?

_ Oui, ce serait mieux.

Elle s'exécuta et attendit un peu nerveuse sans savoir pourquoi.

_ La vérité c'est que je…

_ Att, attends avant que tu continus il y a autre chose que je tenais à te dire.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Tu sais, à chaque fois que je me regardais dans la glace avec mes culs de bouteille, je n'ai jamais réussi à sourire. Je n'ai jamais fait d'effort pour m'habiller ou pour me coiffer parce que je me suis toujours trouvée moche. Et le jour où j'ai cassé mes lunettes, quand je t'ai souri sans le vouloir, tu m'as dit que ça m'allait bien.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit.

_ C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait un compliment, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que je me suis regardée dans la glace, que j'ai retrouvé ce reflet que je déteste tant, j'ai décidé que j'allais changer. Je voulais me voir telle que tu m'avais vu ce jour-là. Et quand j'ai porté ces lentilles, quand j'ai vu mon visage j'étais tellement heureuse, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai aimé ce que je voyais dans le miroir ! J'étais impatiente de te le montrer, à toi et rien qu'à toi Sabaku. Mais quand tu m'as vu, tu n'as rien dit. Pire, tu avais l'air fâché…

Elle arrêta là son discours et attendit que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole sans avoir l'intention de l'interrompre cette fois-ci.

_ Je l'étais c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Tu étais vraiment mignonne ce jour-là Hyûga, tu l'es toujours mais d'habitude je suis le seul à le savoir. Et là je savais que quand les autres te verraient, ils se rendraient compte de ce qu'ils avaient manqué jusque là, qu'ils tenteraient de faire ta connaissance, que tu serais heureuse de voir les gens enfin s'intéresser à toi et il n'y a rien de plus normal. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi mais tu avais l'air tellement heureuse, je ne pouvais rien dire et finalement c'est mon silence qui t'a blessé.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité, Hinata se sentait bien mieux. Elle s'approcha de son ami et se blottit contre lui. C'était à son tour de le rassurer désormais. Lui qui était toujours si honnête, elle l'avait obligée involontairement à garder sa langue dans sa poche alors même qu'elle était la seule avec qui il parvenait à se livrer. Elle se sentait coupable de cela et entendait bien réparer son erreur.

_ Tu es idiot Sabaku, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que les gens me regardaient jusqu'à ce que Naruto-kun le mentionne tout à l'heure. Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas d'un intérêt aussi superficiel. Toi tu es venu me parler avec ou sans mes lunettes, je sais que tu m'apprécies pour ma personnalité, ce n'est pas leur cas. Je ne veux pas de leur compagnie, je veux simplement être avec toi. Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être une fille transparente, j'aime celle que je suis quand on est tous les deux Sabaku.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que des bras se refermèrent sur elle. Prisonnière de l'étreinte du Sabaku No, elle se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait un tel moment ! L'épisode du bus n'était en rien comparable, certes il y avait eu une proximité mais là… C'était un vrai geste d'affection ! Elle n'osait même pas bouger d'un millimètre, tant la gêne la paralysait.

_ Sa, Sabaku qu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On, on est à l'école !

_ Et alors ? C'est de ta faute, rétorqua-t-il en ne la serrant que davantage.

_ Ma, ma faute, s'offusqua-t-elle.

_ Oui, si tu ne te collais pas à moi en disant des choses attendrissantes, je n'aurais pas eu envie de faire ça.

Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa à ses mots. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment réagir ? Elle était tellement tendue…

_ Tu es toute crispée, ça te déplait à ce point que je te touche ?

Elle perçut des regrets dans sa voix grave et comprit à quel point cet acte était important pour lui aussi.

_ Ce, ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que ce, c'est ma première étreinte, même, même mon père ne m'avait jamais prise dans ses bras, avoua-t-elle difficilement.

En vérité son père n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection ou de tendresse paternelle à son égard. Ni même sa sœur ou sa belle-mère, en fait personne n'avait jamais été aimable avec elle. Gaara avait été le premier à lui tendre la main à chaque fois. En ayant conscience de cela, elle relâcha ses épaules et s'agrippa un peu plus à la veste de son uniforme. En prenant une légère inspiration, elle sentit son parfum à la fois doux et acidulé de pamplemousse. C'était une odeur vraiment agréable qui la détendit encore davantage.

_ En réalité, c'est également la première fois que j'enlace quelqu'un.

_ Ah oui, s'étonna-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Elle voulut remettre ses lunettes mais il l'en empêcha.

_ Non, ne me regardes pas. Profites juste de l'instant, chuchota-t-il en nichant son visage au creux de son cou.

Son souffle sur son épiderme la rendit fébrile, heureusement qu'il l'enlaçait fortement. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point la voix du Sabaku No pouvait être sensuelle, ce léger chuchotement lui rendit la mémoire. Elle se laissa aller progressivement dans ses bras et réalisa à quel point ce genre de choses pouvait être agréable.

_ Hyûga, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi.

_ Que, comment ça, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il desserra lentement son étreinte et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je te cache depuis un certain temps. Hyûga je…

Hinata n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, l'avait-il seulement achevé ? La seule chose qu'elle était capable de percevoir en cet instant étaient les lèvres de son ami qui pressaient les siennes. C'était un baiser un peu timide, un peu hésitant, légèrement maladroit aussi. C'était son premier baiser. Il s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes. Elle avait l'esprit un peu embrumé, que signifiait cela ? Une étreinte était amicale, un baiser pouvait difficilement l'être.

_ Sa, Sabaku que…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver les mots et l'embrassa à nouveau d'une manière plus assurée. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait pas faire passer cela pour un accident. Mais cela ne l'éclairait pas davantage sur ses intentions. L'étreinte l'avait rendu fébrile, ce baiser lui donnait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle se cramponna à lui ne sachant comment réagir. Le repousser ? Ils étaient amis et ce genre de choses n'était pas censées arriver entre eux, mais c'était agréable…

_ Non arrêtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et observa son ami… pouvait-elle encore l'appeler comme ça ? Il avait la mine coupable. Elle attendit qu'il s'excuse, mais il demeura silencieux. Pourquoi la laissait-il toujours dans le flou ? Pourquoi ce baiser ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ?

_ Sabaku qu'est-ce que tu…

_ Va-t-en, marmonna-t-il sombrement, tu dois aller acheter des fournitures avec Uzumaki non ?

Brusquement le souvenir du garçon blond l'attendant devant l'entrée lui revint en mémoire. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment s'en aller maintenant ? La Hyûga ne pouvait accepter que la situation se termine sur cette mauvaise note. Elle ne comprenait plus rien au comportement de l'auburn et elle voulait que les choses redeviennent comme avant, simples et plaisantes.

_ Je, je vais le prévenir que je ne peux pas y aller, il, il comprendra. Attends-moi ici je, il faut qu'on discute, bredouilla-t-elle avant de prendre son sac et de partir en courant.

La lycéenne courrait le plus vite possible, un coup d'œil à sa montre lui avait démontré que si Naruto l'attendait toujours, c'est qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle en revanche, ne pensait qu'à la bouche du Sabaku No contre la sienne. Cette pression chaude qu'elle avait senti pour la première fois, de la part du garçon en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Par la faute de son apparence, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'imaginer des situations romantiques avec un garçon, elle ne s'était pas vraiment demandé comment se déroulerait son premier baiser. Mais là c'était tellement soudain ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une telle chose arriverait. Lui avait déjà eu une petite amie, il connaissait ces choses-là. Bien sûr elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour se moquer d'elle, mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à saisir le sens de son acte.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se torturer davantage les méninges, une paire d'œil azur venaient d'entrer en contact avec ses prunelles nacrées.

_ Hey Hinata-chan ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais plus, s'exclama-t-il rassuré.

_ Ah euh dé, dé, désolée je, je, j'ai été retenu par…

Seigneur comment était-elle sensée lui expliquer que le premier garçon qu'elle considérait comme son ami venait de l'embrasser ? Et pas un petit bisou de rien du tout, non monsieur avait bien collé ses lèvres aux siennes comme pour un vrai baiser. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit complètement désorientée avec un tel événement ! Mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle devait aller retrouver le concerné pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

_ Oh perds pas ton temps avec des explications farfelues, le principal c'est que tu sois arrivée à temps pour notre séance de shopping scolaire !

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

_ A, attends Naruto-kun !

_ Quoi ? T'as oublié ton porte-monnaie ? T'en fais pas j'ai déjà demandé les sous à Hatake-sensei. Allez on y va, on n'est pas en retard mais on pourrait l'être.

Il tenta à nouveau de l'embarquer avec lui et elle se débattit une fois de plus pour tenter de lui expliquer le gênant de la situation.

_ A, attends je te dis ! Je dois aller retrouver Sabaku, il, il faut qu'on discute, les choses sont devenues compliquées je, je ne le comprends plus…

Elle devait certainement avoir la mine défaite car l'Uzumaki relâcha sa prise et la considéra un peu inquiet.

_ Il t'a fait du mal Hinata-chan ?

Immédiatement elle secoua la tête pour nier. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une horreur pareille ? Jamais Gaara ne pourrait lui faire le moindre mal ! Ce qu'il avait fait était… c'était différent…

_ P, pas du tout, il, il a simplement un comportement un peu étrange c'est tout. Mais si je veux comprendre de quoi il en retourne il faut que j'aille le voir maintenant, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Son nouvel ami se gratta l'arrière du crâne et soupira.

_ D'accord, on va dire que c'est partie remise. Dépêche-toi d'aller le rejoindre, il faut toujours accorder de l'importance à l'amitié. Tu es une fille bien Hinata-chan.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et la poussa vers la direction du rouquin. Elle se retourna pour lui dire au revoir et il lui adressa de grands signes de la main avant de prendre le chemin du centre-ville. Décidemment elle était contente qu'un garçon aussi gentil et compréhensif que lui l'ai choisi pour devenir son amie. Elle se dépêcha de revenir sur ses pas, à la fois impatiente et nerveuse de revoir le garçon aux turquoises. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle découvrit l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter : vide. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Pourquoi fuyait-il à ce point la conversation, lui qui n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'il pensait ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Elle fit à nouveau demi-tour, les épaules tombantes de déception et rentra chez elle.

Toute la soirée elle n'eut de cesse de revoir ce baiser inattendu. Puis elle s'attarda sur le visage du Sabaku No, son regard sombre qui une fois la culpabilité disparue laissait deviner davantage la déception. Parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé sans doute. Aurait-il préféré qu'elle lui réponde ? Mais elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne ! Elle ignorait comment on agissait dans ce genre de situations ! Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait se confier était également la personne à l'origine du problème ? La jeune fille ne cessa de se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps et ne s'endormit que très tard dans la nuit.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

« __ Moi je te trouve très mignonne Hyûga et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'un autre gars vienne à penser comme moi, déclara-t-il de manière très sérieuse._ »

* * *

**Haruko :** et pan le coup de la fuite !

**Gaara : ***_lève les bras en l'air_***** YOUHOUH !** ***_puis les baisse et regarde l'auteur d'un air perturbé_***** je peux savoir pourquoi je viens de hurler comme un imbécile heureux qui s'éclaterait sur des montagnes russes alors que la situation est absolument catastrophique ?

**Haruko : ***_lève les bras en l'air_***** YOUHOUH ! *****_les baisse également_***** parce que j'ai eu un délire récemment à propos d'une future fanfic GaaHina où vous êtes dans un parc d'attraction et qu'on se demandait avec une amie comment tu pourrais bien réagir dans des montagnes russes.

**Gaara : ***_regard blasé_***** comme ça espèce d'auteur inutile comme Sakura...

**Haruko : ***_supra vexée de la mort qui tue_***** t'as même level up dans tes insultes dis donc ! D:

**Hinata : ***_lève les bras en l'air_***** YOUHOUH ! *****_les baisse et regarde autour d'elle d'un air apeuré_***** mais qu'est-ce que je...

**Gaara : ***_l'interrompt_***** t'occupes, c'est une nouvelle lubie de l'auteur.

**Hinata :** ah d'accord. Bon et sinon concernant le chapitre, pourquoi il s'enfuit à la fin ?

**Haruko :** pour sauver son honneuuuuuuuuuuuuur *****_kyate comme une fangirl en imitant Zuko_*****

**Hinata et Gaara :** *_se regardent et haussent les épaules en attendant que la folie habituelle de l'auteur s'estompe_*****

**Haruko : **donc je disais, que Gaara s'enfuit parce qu'il a peur de se prendre un vent c'est évident.

**Gaara :** non c'est totalement illogique, il existe pas une fille sur terre qui pourrait me dire non, surtout si je lui ai roulé un patin quelques minutes avant. Et surtout pas Hinata.

**Hinata : ***_hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation_***** c'est bien vrai.

**Haruko :** mais quels mauvais acteurs vous faites, on respecte le scénario là, le scé-na-rio ! Bref de l'air, allez copuler dans un coin il faut que je récolte mes reviews. è_é

**Gaara et Hinata : ***_ne se font pas prier et s'échappe à la vitesse de la lumière_*****

**Haruko : **Bon chers lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme toujours, et si par hasard certains d'entre vous se rendent à Mang'Azur n'hésitez pas à le dire, on se croisera peut-être ce week-end ! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Chers lecteurs, vous l'attendiez avec impatience, j'ai la joie de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic o/ Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous ait plu alors que vous espériez tous la suite d'autres plus anciennes TvT vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir ! La fin devrait vous convenir je pense ;) J'ignore en revanche quelle sera la prochaine suite que je publierais éè ce sera un peu la surprise XD avec la Japan Expo qui arrive je suis un peu dans le rush des dessins que je vais vendre tout ça tout ça, (**sans oublier les illustrations originales pour le premier livre de La fiancée du Kazekage 8D**) d'ailleurs si certains d'entre vous ont prévu d'y aller n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je serais ravie de vous voir sur mon stand ! ^^ Voilà voilà pour les petites annonces ! Maintenant place aux reviews !

**nana-love-nyan :** XD eh oui c'est indigne de sa réputation de super tombeur, mais Gaara (et non un alien quelconque è_é) s'est bien enfui x) voici enfin la suite ! Merci d'avoir attendu ^^

**Hinata78 :** youpi ! ^^ Je suis très contente de savoir que tu aimes mes chapitres quels qu'ils soient :3 merci pour la reviews ça me fait très plaisir !

**Gaado :** xD c'est pas grave, je voulais juste te taquiner :p oui c'est exact, ici vous êtes à la fin mon enfant u.u ahahaah les surprises et moi ça fait deux XD je pense que celle-ci est assez prévisible mais tu me donneras ton avis sur le sujet ;) merci pour la reviews !

**gaara-chan :** morte de rire ? XD c'est méchaaant -A- c'est plutôt Gaara que j'ai envie de plaindre moi XD il lui en faut du courage! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, je suis très touchée TvT

**Yvee :** XD effectivement tu peux t'auto-complimenter sur ce coup ;) tant mieux ! L'attente c'est toujours bien 8D Triangle amoureux hmmm... non x) pas ici, quatre chapitres c'est largement trop court, ou alors il aurait fallu que je l'instaure dès le début. Haahaha les sentiments d'Hinata, c'est pas aussi évident que ça en à l'air XD Oui n'importe quelle fangirl sauterait sur -Gaara- l'occasion mais Hinata n'est pas une fangirl hélas :p alors concernant la fiancée du Kazekage je dirais simplement que tu es maso de vouloir la relire XD parce qu'elle est loin d'être finie malheureusement XDDD mais c'est gentil de t'y intéresser !

**Mello12 :** tant mieux huhu du mouvement °v°** ***_fait des vagues avec ses bras_***** oui pour une fois j'ai voulu le mettre en valeur ce pauvre petit gars ! XD il n'est pas complètement crétin contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire :p aaaah Gaara et la jalousie toute une histoire x) aucun courage euuh mettons plutôt ça sur l'instinct de survie XD eh bien les réponses à tes questions sont ici ! ^^

**Ady-chan :** wow tu as eu la foi de lire toutes les autres et bien je suis très flattée ! Ahaha les fins de chapitres, je me creuse toujours la tête pour faire quelque chose d'intéressant x) ravie que ça continue à plaire ! J'espère bien finir les autres, mais un peu de patience hélas T_T Youpi ! Je suis toujours heureuse de convertir de nouvelles personnes ! Merci beaucoup ^^

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _desiderata-girl_

**Cul de bouteille et langue de plomb**

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain ce fut avec beaucoup de nervosité qu'elle descendit de son bus pour se rendre au lycée. Elle se rendit à son casier comme chaque jour et se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle parle au Sabaku No maintenant ou s'il valait mieux attendre la pause déjeuner ? Elle pencha pour la seconde option, selon ce qu'il aurait à lui dire il aurait peut-être besoin de temps. En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle remarqua que son ami n'était pas encore arrivé. Quelque part cela la soulagea, elle ne savait pas comment réagir en le voyant.

_ Hinata-chan, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Nul besoin de s'interroger sur la provenance de la voix. Elle se retourna pour permettre à Naruto d'entrer à son tour et le salua.

_ Bonjour Na, Naruto-kun.

_ Alors ça s'est bien passé hier, s'enquit-il immédiatement.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête et de la secouer faiblement de droite à gauche. Il posa la main sur son crâne et le frictionna doucement pour essayer de la réconforter sans doute.

_ Tu veux que je lui parle ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider d'une quelconque manière ?

Un rire triste faillit s'échapper de sa bouche mais elle le retint. L'Uzumaki était bien la dernière personne à qui Gaara se confierait, elle en était plus que convaincue.

_ Non merci, mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé…

Elle s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à sa place, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus et respectant sa détresse le blond l'imita et s'en alla vers le fond de la classe. La Hyûga sortit ses affaires de cours et les disposa sur sa table pour faire passer le temps avant le début de l'heure. Quand l'auburn arriva elle sentit son corps se tendre d'un seul coup. Des rougissements apparurent aussitôt sur ses joues lorsque le souvenir du baiser de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il ne la regarda ni ne lui parla et elle ne sut si cela était un plus ou un moins. Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse extraordinaire, sans doute car elle angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui pour le déjeuner. Ce serait bien la première fois d'ailleurs.

Quand la sonnerie retentit elle se hâta de ranger ses affaires et suivit le garçon aux turquoises quand il sortit de la classe. Ils firent le trajet en silence comme d'habitude mais cette fois-ci elle pouvait sentir un véritable malaise. Finalement ils atteignirent le lieu de la veille mais ne s'installèrent pas au sol comme à leur habitude. Ils restèrent debout sans parvenir à se regarder dans les yeux.

_ Il faut qu'on, qu'on parle Sabaku. Je, je t'avais demandé de m'attendre hier alors pour, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

_ Parce que tu n'es pas prête à attendre ce que je veux te dire.

Cette fois-ci elle le dévisagea sans comprendre. Que voulait-il dire par « pas prête » ? Elle n'était pas une petite fille ! Elle pouvait bien tout entendre !

_ Pou, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé hier Sabaku ? Nous, nous sommes amis et nor, normalement les amis ne s'embrassent pas. Je, je ne te comprends plus depuis quelques temps, tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude. Tu es distant et ça me fait mal Sabaku, je, je veux retrouver le Sabaku que je connais, supplia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Gaara leva les mains pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage. Il avait le même regard sombre de la veille. Et ce regard lui crevait le cœur. Elle voulait qu'il redevienne comme avant, le Sabaku sûr de lui, un peu moqueur qui la taquinait et ne discutait qu'avec elle.

_ Ce Sabaku n'existe plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais redevenir comme avant Hyûga.

Les perles s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait être sérieux ! Elle ne pouvait le supporter !

_ Pourquoi Sabaku ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Je peux t'aider ! Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu ailles mieux !

_ Tu peux m'aider c'est vrai Hyûga, tu le peux mais je ne crois pas que tu le veuilles vraiment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Si elle le pouvait bien sûr qu'elle le voulait, ça allait de pair ! Elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il dire les choses simplement plutôt que de l'embrouiller encore plus ?

_ Je n'y comprends rien Sabaku, si je peux t'aider c'est évident que j'en ai envie ! Dis-moi quel est le problème, je peux t'aider à le résoudre.

_ Le problème c'est toi, le problème c'est moi. Le problème c'est toi et moi Hyûga. C'est simple et compliqué à la fois.

Allait-il arrêter de parler en langage codé à la fin ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait juste à noyer le poisson en attendant que la pause déjeuner finisse ! Elle était patiente mais il y avait des limites !

_ Pourquoi tu refuses de m'expliquer les choses Sabaku ? Hier Naruto-kun a accepté de reporter nos courses pour que je puisse parler avec toi et tu…

Il l'interrompit en plaquant brusquement son bras contre le mur derrière elle. Son regard devint plus orageux et il se pencha dangereusement sur elle. Cette fois-ci il avait vraiment l'air irrité.

_ Naruto-kun par-ci, Naruto-kun par-là, il n'y en a plus que pour lui. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui si tu l'apprécies à ce point, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

La jeune fille à la chevelure de nuit rougit violemment d'une part à cause de la proximité de Gaara et d'autre part à cause de son hypothèse de sortir avec Naruto.

_ Je, je, il, il n'est pas question de ça entre nous je, Na, Naruto-kun est gentil ce, ce, c'est tout ! Nous, nous sommes amis rien, rien de plus, bafouilla-t-elle très embarrassée.

_ Et imagines qu'à force de passer du temps avec toi, il commence à te trouver mignonne malgré les lunettes et à te faire des avances, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Hinata rougirait encore plus si c'était possible, Naruto lui faire des avances ? N'importe quoi ! Impossible ! Inimaginable ! Cela n'avait aucune chance d'arriver ! Ils travaillaient juste ensemble sur un projet de classe rien de plus !

_ A, arrêtes de dire des bêtises, même, même, si on passait des semaines ensemble il, il ne me trouverait pas mignonne ! Hier il a seulement fait mention de mon apparence avec mes lentilles. Je, je sais bien qu'en gardant mes lunettes, il ne me trouvera jamais jolie. Qui, qui le pourrait d'ailleurs, acheva-t-elle dépitée.

C'était bien vrai. Personne n'avait jamais fait attention à elle et si c'était le cas, c'était uniquement pour se moquer. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de lettres dans son casier à chaussures et aucun garçon ne venait lui adresser la parole, si ce n'était pas nécessaire scolairement parlant. Elle baissa la tête et la rentra un peu plus dans ses frêles épaules. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Gaara aurait pourtant dû savoir son opinion sur le sujet. Alors pourquoi remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie juste maintenant ?

_ Moi je le pourrais, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Cette simple phrase fit redresser immédiatement la tête brune dont les prunelles s'étaient écarquillées derrière les épais culs de bouteille.

_ Moi je te trouve très mignonne Hyûga et je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'un autre gars vienne à penser comme moi, déclara-t-il de manière très sérieuse.

_ Que, qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de trouver d'autres mots, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner en remarquant que le visage déjà proche du Sabaku No n'avait fait que se rapprocher durant le moment où elle tentait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La situation se répétait et acheva de faire perdre toutes capacités de réflexion à la jeune fille. Elle n'essaya pas de le repousser quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux naturellement quand sa bouche pressa la sienne légèrement plus fort. En vérité la veille, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer à quel point un baiser pouvait être agréable. Trop occupée à essayer de démêler le pourquoi du comment, elle avait été complètement incapable d'apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur…

Mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas l'intention de freiner l'auburn et celui-ci prenait tout son temps, ses lèvres caressaient les siennes doucement. Il était vraiment tendre et pas du tout agressif contrairement à son comportement d'avant. Au bout de deux ou trois baisers marqués par cette même douceur, il s'arrêta et entreprit de lui ôter ses lunettes. Ce simple geste rompit le charme établit et les neurones se connectèrent à nouveau dans la tête brune.

_ Que, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Rends-moi mes lunettes, s'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin pour ce genre de choses, murmura-t-il en les posant sur son crâne.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, des lèvres chaudes s'emparaient à nouveau des siennes. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'inclina, suçant, taquinant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure dans le but de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Quant elle le fit, sa langue glissa à l'intérieur et vint rencontrer la sienne. C'était une sensation étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable. Hésitantes, ses mains qui se contentaient jusqu'à présent de frôler les pans de sa jupe remontèrent peu à peu. Fébriles, elles vinrent agripper la veste noire du garçon. Presque du bout des doigts, elle serrait le tissu au niveau de sa taille. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se tenir quelque part, c'était physique et de cette manière elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

Une des mains masculines lâcha son visage et descendit pour permettre à son bras d'enlacer le dos de la lycéenne. L'autre main se perdit dans sa chevelure ébène. Il se colla plus intimement à elle, laissant ses baisers devenir plus fougueux. Ce ne fut qu'au beau milieu de leur échange que la fille aux orbes perlés réalisa qu'elle était_ réellement _en train d'embrasser son camarade. Et qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle pouvait aimer cela. Seigneur, il embrassait vraiment bien, elle se sentait toute chose dans ses bras. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir de manière cohérente, la seule chose dont elle demeurait certaine, était qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse. Mais Gaara toujours aussi imprévisible, sembla trouver que le plaisir avait assez duré car il arrêta de l'embrasser la minute qui suivit.

Hinata, encore en transe de ses baisers, lui lança un regard fiévreux et parvint à articuler d'une voix un peu rauque :

_ Encore…

Elle ne se rendait pas compte que la façon dont elle fixait le garçon était emplie d'un désir brûlant. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la chaleur de sa voix habituellement hésitante et timide rajoutait des braises sur l'envie mal contenue du jeune homme de l'embrasser et de la toucher plus que de raison. Alors qu'il tentait de rassembler le peu de self contrôle encore à sa portée pour s'éloigner d'elle, la Hyûga fit remonter peu à peu ses mains le long de son torse d'une façon involontairement sensuelle. Ce qui était pour elle la lenteur de l'appréhension devenait pour lui une torture languissante. Sa myopie l'empêchait en vérité de faire des mouvements trop précipités, lorsqu'elle laissait ses doigts palper les formes cachées derrière l'uniforme du lycéen c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils poursuivaient la bonne direction.

L'auburn aurait voulu qu'elle s'arrête le plus rapidement possible avant que ses limites ne soient franchies, mais les mains continuaient et continuaient encore leur toucher lascif. Il aurait pu en réalité la stopper aisément mais les probabilités pour qu'une chose pareille se reproduise étaient très, très faibles… Alors il la laissait jouer avec le feu, conscient que le moment où il craquerait ne risquait pas d'être sans conséquences. Elles effleuraient son cou, s'y attardant par simple mesure de précaution sans pour autant y demeurer. Elles rencontrèrent la mâchoire légèrement tremblante d'un désir de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Et enfin du bout du pouce elle caressa ses lèvres qui semblaient être le point culminant de sa recherche corporelle. Collée à lui, son visage remonta peu à peu et elle saisit cette fois-ci le sien entre ses mains pour l'attirer à elle.

Jamais le garçon aux turquoises n'aurait pu imaginer que son amie prendrait un jour l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et pourtant sa bouche était là, liée à la sienne et ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle manquait encore d'expérience, ses baisers étaient davantage tendres que passionnés. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il songeait au contraire que cela pourrait peut-être l'aider à étouffer un peu la flamme qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Enfin lorsqu'il songeait « étouffer » il ne s'attendait pas à se prendre une douche froide dans les secondes qui suivirent lorsque brutalement la jeune fille voulut s'écarter de lui, l'air bien moins langoureuse qu'avant. Elle remit immédiatement ses lunettes sur son nez et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux défaits.

_ Dé, désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit d'agir co, comme ça mais je, je n'aurais pas dû, bafouilla-t-elle brièvement en s'obstinant à fixer le sol.

_ Un peu tard pour regretter, tu ne crois pas, rétorqua-t-il vexé.

Bon sang deux secondes auparavant elle se pressait contre lui, l'embrassant amoureusement et d'un seul coup elle faisait son ingénue ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille !

_ Je, je te dis que je suis désolée ! Je, je me suis laissée emporter, c'était la première fois que je ressentais une chose pareille, ça, ça m'a fait oublier qui j'étais et la raison pour laquelle je, j'aurais dû te repousser dès le départ !

_ Et on peut connaître cette raison, l'interrogea-t-il sarcastique.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son sac qu'elle tint fermement contre sa poitrine.

_ La, la raison c'est que tu as eu pitié de moi ! Tu savais qu'aucun garçon n'aurait envie de m'embrasser alors pour, pour ne pas me faire de peine tu as…

Seigneur, il avait peur de comprendre le cheminement logique qui était en train de s'établir dans la tête brune. C'était une fois de plus son souci de confiance qui était à l'origine de tout…

_ Hyûga ce n'est…

_ Non tais, tais-toi, l'interrompit-elle tremblante et se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de renifler. Je, je sais que tu pensais bien faire mais c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. A, alors on, on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'a, d'accord ? Après tout on est amis do, donc ça ne pose pas de problèmes, pas, pas vr…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puisqu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre ses baisers, peut-être qu'une étreinte serait plus significative ?

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Je ne veux plus être ton ami, ça ne me suffit plus. Je t'embrasserais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par accepter que je le fais uniquement parce tu m'attires. Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, pas à un seul moment. Je t'ai accepté entièrement dès le début, tu es la seule à qui la confiance manque Hyûga, déclara-t-il sérieusement avant de la lâcher.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas et tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter leur cachette pas si secrète quand on savait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un endroit un peu retiré de la cour extérieure. Il savait à quel point la peur du rejet la rongeait, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, ne pouvait-elle pas prendre le risque de se lancer et de lui faire confiance ? Lui avait-il montré une seule raison de ne pas le croire lorsqu'il disait quelque chose ? Il avait toujours été honnête dès le premier jour. Il s'était livré de lui-même contre la simple promesse de la raccompagner chez elle. Pour elle il avait brisé sa règle numéro un de ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Il avait cru qu'avec elle les choses seraient différentes, qu'elle était la personne qui aurait besoin de sa franchise pour avancer. Mais apparemment il se trompait, Hinata n'était pas prête à faire confiance aux autres. Elle préférait rester dans son statut de victime.

_ Sabaku attends !

Il arrêta ses pas et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait : attendre la suite.

_ Sabaku je, je te demande pardon, de, depuis le début je n'ai pas arrêté de me plaindre. Tu me comprenais sans, sans doute mieux que moi-même. Tu as accepté de devenir ami avec moi quand tout le monde autour se moquait et c'était la pre, première fois que je passais autant de bons moments. Tous les jours j'avais peur que tout s'arrête brutalement, que tu, tu trouves que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi. J'avais trop peur d'être seule encore, je, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, avoua-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Il soupira et retourna vers elle. Petite chose fragile dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer désormais. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, il était trop attaché à elle pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Si seulement elle avait conscience de cette attraction, tout serait tellement plus facile. Mais non, elle préférait se borner à croire qu'elle avait tous les défauts de la terre et que lui était bien trop parfait pour vouloir de sa misérable compagnie. Vraiment, heureusement qu'il faisait des efforts de patience…

_ Si tu arrêtes de chouiner pour un oui ou un non, je veux bien voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il doucement en tendant la main vers sa joue, l'obligeant à lever son visage rougi vers le sien.

_ Je, je te promets que je ferais des efforts Sabaku, je, je ne veux pas te décevoir. Ce, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accorde de l'importance, je, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser…

_ Réaliser quoi ? Que tu me plais ?

Son visage prit une teinte encore inconnue du rouge et elle fut bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_ Sérieusement Hyûga, après les baisers qu'on vient d'échanger ce n'est pas la peine de rougir pour une petite phrase.

_ P, pour une petite… m, mais c'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille ! Co, comment est-ce que je suis sensée réagir au ju…

Il scella ses lèvres une fois de plus, en s'efforçant de rester doux. Cela eut le mérite de la calmer instantanément. Il lui donna un long et tendre baiser pour la détendre complètement, puis s'écarta lentement.

_ C'est pas la peine de réagir, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est l'accepter, déclara-t-il simplement.

_ C'est que ça, ça a tellement l'air irréel je…

Gaara songea qu'il n'y était peut-être pas allé assez fort sans doute. Il laissa tomber les baisers pour le moment et tenta une autre méthode. Il inclina le visage de la jeune fille et se pencha vers sa nuque sur laquelle il entreprit de faire un suçon. Immédiatement la lycéenne voulut l'arrêter mais il la maîtrisa sans peine. Sa langue repassa sa carotide et avec un amusement mal dissimulé il mordilla la chair tendre. Une marque rouge apparut assez vite.

_ Voilà, maintenant à chaque fois que tu penseras que tout ça est un rêve ou autre bêtise du genre, tu regarderas cette marque et tu souviendras que…

Il prit une inspiration et l'obligea à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

_ Bon sang Hyûga, tu me plais vraiment ! T'es la seule fille que j'ai eu envie d'embrasser jusqu'ici et je sais que ça ne changera pas. Rien que de te voir discuter avec cet Uzumaki ça me fout en rogne, je ne veux pas que tu regardes d'autres gars que moi, c'est clair ?

_ Est-ce que ce, c'est une déclaration, bafouilla-t-elle complètement sous le choc.

Il poussa un profond soupir et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Seigneur, soit tu es vraiment naïve, soit tu le fais exprès pour me mettre à bout. Ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, ce sera de ta faute pour m'avoir si souvent provoqué.

_ Pa, pardon d'être naïve je, je veux simplement que les choses soient claires. Être, être sûre qu'on partage le même point de vue sur la situation, que…

_ Tu sais quoi Hyûga, ton problème c'est que tu penses trop, l'interrompit-il. Tu veux être sûre qu'on ressent la même chose ? Très bien, ça va être très simple. Tu me plais. Et moi, est-ce que je te plais ou pas ?

Hinata le fixa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Même du temps où elle l'épiait, son unique but était d'en apprendre plus sur lui et peut-être de devenir son amie. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé davantage. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle après tout, alors pourquoi s'énamourer d'un garçon qui ne lui accorderait pas le moindre regard ? Quand ils étaient finalement devenus amis, elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de toute sa vie. Rien que la présence de Gaara la rassurait et la mettait à l'aise. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle était juste heureuse à ses côtés.

Et puis il y avait eu ce baiser, l'attitude jalouse du Sabaku No qui se comportait comme un garçon et plus seulement comme un ami. Sa proximité qui n'était plus seulement rassurante mais également embarrassante. Cette chaleur plus uniquement apaisante mais aussi grisante. Ses baisers qui l'envoyaient sur une autre planète, sérieusement, est-ce que tous les baisers étaient comme ça ? Aussi tendres et passionnés à la fois ? Est-ce parce qu'elle était justement si sereine avec lui que ces échanges étaient aussi délicieux ? Comment aurait-ce été avec un autre garçon ?

Juste au moment où elle songea qu'elle aurait été incapable de laisser un autre que l'auburn la toucher, la fille aux prunelles nacrées s'écarta de lui.

_ Je, je suis désolée Sabaku, je, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi, t'em, t'embrasser est sans doute la chose la plus agréable que j'ai pu faire jusqu'ici et je, je dois avouer que tu, tu es très attirant aussi, ajouta-t-elle les joues en feu.

_ Je ne te suis pas Hyûga, répliqua-t-il perplexe. C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Le, le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression de me laisser entraîner par la situation, expliqua-t-elle avec embarras. Si, si tu n'étais pas venu me parler ce jour-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je ne veux pas me dire que ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre à ta place aujourd'hui, pour peu que la personne ait été gentille avec moi ! Tu, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça Sabaku et je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Ça allait devenir une habitude à force. Mais il n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de la faire taire au moyen d'un baiser. Il aimait entendre le soupir d'aise qu'elle poussait lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

_ C'était agréable, demanda-t-il dans un murmure en la tenant fermement contre lui.

_ Oui…

_ Alors ne vas pas chercher plus loin. Je te plais, tu me plais et ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas la peine de se compliquer la vie avec des « et si », moi je suis très bien là comme ça, avec toi.

_ Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Le lycéen avait raison, alors qu'elle trouvait enfin le bonheur, elle ne devait pas le gâcher pour une idée aussi idiote. Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour des garçons qui se fichaient pas mal de son existence ou qui au contraire s'en rendaient compte pour mieux l'enfoncer ? Oui il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main et alors ? C'était peut-être justement parce qu'il lui était destiné, lui et pas un autre ? Elle serait bien bête de le laisser tomber alors même qu'il était celui le mieux désigné pour la rendre heureuse.

_ Tu as raison Sabaku, je pense beaucoup trop.

_ à la bonne heure, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta quand elle songea à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

_ M, mais tu sais il y a moment durant lequel j'arrête de me poser des questions stupides.

_ Tu comptes me le dire maintenant ou tu attends d'avoir une nouvelle idée brillante pour me jeter, l'interrogea-t-il curieux.

La jeune fille fut piquée au vif par sa remarque. Elle le repoussa brutalement.

_ Idiot ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai aucune envie, s'exclama-t-elle vexée.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'en aller, Gaara la rattrapa et l'enlaça par derrière.

_ Attends, évidemment que je le sais. Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre la mouche pour si peu.

_ Je, commença-t-elle hésitante, avant de s'interrompre et de brusquement se retourner contre lui.

Elle prit vivement son visage entre ses mains et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Bien que surpris, le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et lui répondit dans la seconde. Il devait reconnaître que les moments où elle prenait l'initiative étaient aussi rares que géniaux. Bon d'accord, cela ne datait que d'aujourd'hui et alors ? Il comptait bien faire son possible pour lui laisser l'occasion de recommencer à l'avenir.

_ Main, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour m'empêcher de penser à des choses stupides, bredouilla-t-elle gênée.

Lorsqu'il comprit, Gaara eut du mal à réprimer un rire. Décidemment elle était vraiment innocente. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, c'était même pour cette raison qu'il était tombé amoureux. Même si elle n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'était pas parfait lui non plus, et pourtant c'était auprès de lui qu'elle se sentait bien. Auprès de lui qu'elle avait découvert le bonheur. Et la réciproque était tout à fait vraie. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, mais il voulait que ça dure. Ce jour-là lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à l'arrêt de bus, un peu après la rentrée, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et le regard vissé au sol, il avait ressenti quelque chose. Une sorte de pressentiment. Il l'avait observé plusieurs minutes sans ciller et au moment où par un réflexe humain, elle avait redressé la tête, le bus du jeune homme était arrivé.

Il ignore comment les choses se seraient passées si leurs regards s'étaient croisés à ce moment-là. Est-ce que leur véritable rencontre aurait été accélérée ? Est-ce qu'il aurait ressenti l'envie de lui parler plus rapidement ? Sans doute, ses prunelles nacrées avaient attisé sa curiosité plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. La curiosité, voilà ce qui les avait mené ici. Qui avait dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko :** finiiii youpi ! *****_danse de la joie_*****

**Gaara :** encore heureux que ce soit fini, une ignominie pareille...

**Hinata :** oh tu, tu exagères Gaara ce n'était pas si mal comme fin.

**Haruko : ***_pleure de reconnaissance_***** oooh merci Hinata, merci de reconnaître enfin le fruit de tant d'efforts !

**Kiba : ***_suspicieux_***** je crois pas que ce soit gratuit un tel élan de considération.

**Haruko :** *****_hausse les sourcils avec surprise_***** mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

**Kiba : ***_sourire colgate + brillance_***** bah je me demandais si t'avais l'intention de me faire apparaître dans une fic récemment ?

**Gaara : ***_pas très heureux à cette idée_***** ah non alors, déjà dans cette fanfic je galère tout seul, j'ai pas besoin "du rival bonus meilleur ami"

**Haruko : ***_remonte ses lunettes sur son nez avec autorité_***** et mon plaisir du triangle amoureux tu en fais quoi ?

**Gaara :** j'en ai rien à cirer de ton plaisir, le seule qui compte c'est le mien ! Le mien et celui d'Hinata qui passe par le mien donc le mien exclusivement.

**Kiba : ***_chuchote à l'oreille d'Haruko_***** mais quel égoïste, quand je pense que moi je veux juste que Hinata soit heureuse -avec moi c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau au chocolat plein de crème chantilly-

**Haruko : ***_hoche de la tête d'un air compréhensif_***** oui oui c'est bien vrai ça.

**Gaara : ***_énervé_***** je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ?

**Hinata : ***_inquiète_***** quelque chose me dit que je vais encore en baver...

**Haruko : ***_sourire pervers le retour_***** oh ça oui tu vas baver, avec ce que je te prépare, y aura de quoi remplir des piscines municipales *w*

**Kiba : ***_retire son tee-shirt_***** forcément si je fais du fan-service, ce sera dur de résister !

**Gaara : ***_grogne_***** me dis pas que tu lui as fait signé le contrat spécial "je-suis-nu-donc-je-suis-un-beau-gosse" ? D8

**Haruko : ***_poke ses doigts et regarde vers l'horizon, loin très très loiiiin_***** meuh non voyons quelle idée...

**Kiba : ***_tourne ses abdos vers Hinata_***** alors intéressée ? 8D

**Hinata : ***_rougit et s'enfuit en courant_*****

**Haruko : ***_choquée_***** Hey ! C'est pas habituel ça ! Qu'on apporte un décor de chambre quelconque pour le GaaHina hentai de fin !** ***_rattrape Hinata avec une caméra à la main_*****

**Gaara :** attendez-moi ! On fait pas de GaaHina hentai sans le Gaara devant !** ***_leur court après_*****

**Kiba : ***_tourne ses abdos_ _et son sourire colgate + blancheur vers les lecteurs*****_ bon on dirait qu'il ne reste que moi, et le contrat stipule que je dois vous demander des reviews de manière sexy en prenant des poses suggestives et une voix charmeuse -et comme vous ne pouvez ni me voir ni m'entendre, je laisse votre imagination de fangirl débraillée faire le travail à ma place- donc faites pêter les reviews !


End file.
